Neighbors
by blxssxm
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika dua keluarga ini saling bertetangga? #GotBangtanSeries [NamSeok, MinYoon, KookV, JJProject, complicated JackBam with Mark, YugJae, Jin]
1. chapter 1

**_MinYoon : First Meeting_**

"Jimin-ah, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk eomma?"

Pemuda bersurai _ash grey_ itu berdecak sebal setelah mendengar teriakan sang ibu untuk kesekian kalinya. Oh, ayolah, aku akan tamat sebentar lagi, pikirnya. Tidak dihiraukannya panggilan sang ibu yang sedari tadi cukup mengganggu konsentrasinya untuk menyelesaikan misi dalam permainan yang tampak dilayar datar dihadapannya itu.

Dia Kim Jimin. Pemuda tampan berusia 21 tahun yang kini sudah resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa semester kedua itu merupakan seorang _Cassanova_ dikampusnya. Dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh tegap berotot miliknya, tidak heran jika banyak perempuan yang menjatuhkan pandangan memuja mereka pada pria itu. Biasanya dia akan menggoda para gadis dikampusnya bersama salah satu saudara laki-lakinya yang tentu saja tidak kalah tampannya dengan pemuda _ash grey_ itu.

Jimin melebarkan seringai diwajahnya setelah dilihatnya musuh terakhir yang sudah hampir _tewas_ terpampang jelas dihadapan karakter miliknya. Dirinya hendak melayangkan serangan terbaiknya jika saja teriakan ibunya tidak membuyarkan konsentrasinya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan dengan senang hari menghancurkan komputer kesayangannya tepat didepan wajahnya. Oh, percayalah, itu hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya.

"Aku datang eomma!"

Anak ketiga dari keluarga Kim itu segera berlari menuju lantai dasar kediaman mereka untuk menemukan sang ibu yang sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dipantry dapur. Jimin menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya berusaha membuat ibunya luluh.

"Apa eomma memanggilku? Ah, aku tidak mendengar suaramu sama sekali. Maknaes itu sangat berisik disebelah kamarku."

Sang ibu memutar bola matanya malas mendengar alasan yang diucapkan oleh putranya barusan. Jimin dan semua alasannya adalah hal paling biasa dikeluarga ini.

"Adik kembarmu sedang tidak berada dirumah, Jimin. Berhentilah membuat alasan."

Pemuda Kim itu mengulum bibirnya sambil merutukki kebodohannya. Dia lupa kalau si kembar sedang memenuhi kegiatan ekstrakulikuler disekolah mereka. Melihat putranya terdiam, Hoseok akhirnya menghela nafas dan menyerahkan _cookies_ yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya pada Jimin.

"Eomma ingin kau mengantarkan _cookies_ ini pada tetangga baru yang berada tepat disebelah kiri rumah kita. Bersikaplah baik dan sopan pada mereka, apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat wajah ibunya. Hoseok memang tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan matanya. Dirinya segera merebut piring berisi _cookies_ dari tangan sang ibu dan melesat cepat keluar dari rumah mereka, meninggalkan Hoseok yang menatap punggung putranya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah menyebalkan milik Jimin sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara Jimin, pemuda itu terus saja menggerutu disepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah tetangga baru mereka. Dia menekan bel sekali dan menunggu siapapun dari dalam sana membukakan pintu dengan segera, jadi dia bisa melanjutkan permainan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tak lama kemudian, pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda mungil dengan mata sayu alaminya yang menggemaskan, oh, jangan lupakan kulit kelewat pucatnya itu yang seperti bersinar jika terkena sinar matahari. Pria bertubuh kekar itu masih saja terpaku menatap wajah pria manis yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria manis dihadapannya melambaikan tangannya tepat dihadapan wajah Jimin dengan kening yang mengernyit. Sial, bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat merdu ditelinganya.

"Apakah itu sakit?"

Pria mungil berkulit pucat itu semakin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ya?"

"Saat kau terjatuh dari langit. Atau, mungkinkah kau malaikat yang kehilangan sayapnya?"

"Ya?!"

Lihatlah, bahkan Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda manis dihadapannya. Sementara pemuda itu mulai berpikir apakah dia harus memanggil keamanan dikompleks in atau tidak sampai dia melihat piring ditangan Jimin yang berisi _cookies_.

"Apakah kau membawakan in untuk kami? Kalau begitu akan aku terima, terimakasih banyak."

Jimin gelagapan saat melihat malaikatnya berbalik untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dengan segera dia menahan lengan pria manis itu yang kembali dihadiahi tatapan bertanyanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kali in Jimin bertanya sambil menatap tepat kedalam matanya dan jika kau bertanya apakah Jimin sedang tebar pesona? yes, he did.

"Im Yoongi. Apa aku sudah boleh masuk?"

Dengan senyum terlampau lebar, Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dilengan pria bernama Yoongi itu yang langsung dimanfaatkannya untuk bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku ditempat lengkap dengan senyuman diwajah tampannya.

"Im Yoongi, eh? Bahkan namamu terdengar indah sekali."

Jimin berbalik untuk berjalan kembali kerumahnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu diotaknya. Dan dia akan pastikan untuk menjadikan Yoongi sebagai miliknya entah cepat atau lambat.

 _to be continue..._

 _Hey fellas, I'm back with another story!_

 _Kali in aku akan coba buat drabble series gotbangtan family. In khusus requestan dari temen si karna Kita berdua sama2 suka banget gotbangtan family._

 _Is there any of you who love gotbangtan too?_

 _ditunggu kelanjutan seriesnya ya_

 _terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review/saran kalian. Karena pendapat kalian sangat berharga untuk kami para author newbie. Oh, and also, aku mau kasih Tau kalian bisa manggil aku dengan **G(ji)** kkkk:)_

 ** _See ya on the next chapter guys:)_**


	2. chapter 2

_**MinYoon : First Meeting 2** (feat Taehyung)_

Jimin dan Jackson sedang sibuk bercanda satu sama lain ketika seorang pria mungil yang tidak asing dimata pemuda _ash grey_ itu melintas tepat dihadapan mereka dengan tangan yang sibuk mengorek isi tasnya.

"Hyung, apa kau lihat sesuatu yang bercahaya melintas tepat dihadapan kita?"

Jackson mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan ucapan Jimin yang menurutnya aneh itu. Dia melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan sesuatu yang kata Jimin 'bercahaya' tadi.

"Tidak Jimin, apa maksudmu? Aku hanya menemukan mahasiswi dengan make up tebal yang menutupi wajah mereka, sangat tidak _sexy_ untukku. Bukankah be- Hey, Jimin Kim, where are you going, you piece of shit?!"

Belum sempat Jackson menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Jimin sudah berlari menjauh dan terkesan terburu-buru. Sangat bukan tipikal Jimin sekali.

"Tsk, what's wrong with that jerk?"

Jimin berlari mengejar pria manis yang menurutnya 'bercahaya' itu dan berhenti saat sudah berada tepat disamping pria itu. Sedikit berdehem sambil melirik pria disampingnya yang masih saja sibuk mengorek isi tasnya lengkap dengan gerutuan yang menurut Jimin sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Kau, Im Yoongi, benar?"

Pemuda bernama Yoongi itu hanya bergumam kecil membenarkan. Ayolah, ini hari pertamanya pergi kekampus dan dia lupa membawa berkas yang seharusnya dia serahkan hari ini. Sementara Jimin sendiri menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan tetap menatap Yoongi disampingnya.

"Apa kau berkuliah disini?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku disini kalau bukan untuk berkuliah?"

Jimin melebarkan senyumnya sambil mengucap kata syukur berkali-kali didalam hatinya saat mendengar jawaban ketus dari Yoongi. Ini pasti merupakan hari yang baik untukku, pikirnya.

"Yoongi hyung, kau melupakan berkasmu!"

Baru saja Jimin hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lain saat sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah belakang. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria lain berambut cokelat dengan tinggi semampai sudah berada disamping Yoongi dengan nafas terengah.

"Ini, berkasmu. Cepat serahkan sebelum kelas dimulai, hyung."

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan merebut berkas yang berada digenggaman pemuda itu sebelum berlari melesat pergi dari sana, meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Jimin mendengus sebal saat melihat punggung sempit Yoongi yang semakin menjauh dan beralih memberi tatapan tajamnya pada pria tinggi disampingnya.

"Tunggu, apa kau Kim Jimin?"

Pemuda _ash grey_ itu mengernyit heran saat merasa dia tidak mengenali pria dihadapannya.

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Pria itu memamerkan senyum kotaknya saat tebakannya tidak meleset. Dia bergerak mendekati Jimin dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kau berubah banyak, Jim. Meskipun tidak dengan tinggi badanmu."

Jimin mendelik tidak suka saat mendengar ucapan yang terkesan frontal itu dari mulut pria dihadapannya.

"Maaf, apa kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

"Wow, dude, kau melupakanku dengan terlalu mudah. Aku Im Taehyung, teman sekelasmu saat berada disekolah menengah."

"Im Taehyung? Maksudmu Im taetae?"

Jimin membulatkan bola matanya tatkala dirinya mengingat nama itu.

"Oh, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku sudah dewasa."

Taehyung menggerutu sebal sambil memutar bola matanya jengah. Oh, itu adalah panggilan Masa kecilnya, dan menjengkelkan sekali mendengarnya saat kau sudah dewasa. Sementara Jimin tidak begitu peduli dan beralih memeluk Taehyung, lengkap dengan pukulan dipunggungnya yang sengaja dikeraskan.

"Oh, astaga, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pria cengeng ini lagi."

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan memamerkan cengiran lebarnya pada Taehyung. Mereka merupakan teman yang cukup dekat saat disekolah menengah namun terpisah karena taehyung yang harus pindah ke daegu, sedangkan Jimin sendiri baru pindah ke Seoul saat dirinya berada disekolah menengah akhir karena ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan.

Taehyung memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jimin kala mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mendaratkan pukulan yang cukup kerasnya itu tepat pada kepala Jimin.

"Hey, itu sakit!"

"Aku tidak cengeng dan kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Jimin mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul sambil menggerutu sebal pada pria dihadapannya, sampai dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, kau mengenal Im Yoongi?"

"Ya, dia kakakku. Ada apa?"

Seringai kecil tampak diwajah Jimin sesaat setelah Taehyung menjawab pertanyaannya. Jika Taehyung adalah adik Yoongi, maka kesempatannya untuk mendekati Yoongi semakin besar. Oh, sungguh ini merupakan hari baik untuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jim?"

Pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung dan memasang cengiran kelewat lebarnya hingga Taehyung takut itu akan merobek bibirnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ini hari pertamamu bukan? Ayo, biar aku ajak kau berkeliling sekitar kampus ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari Taehyung, Jimin merangkul bahu sempit Taehyung dan mengajaknya berkeliling sekitar kampus dengan senyum lebar Tang terus terpampang diwajahnya. Oh, sepertinya pria itu sudah menyusun banyak rencana untuk mendekati pemuda manis berkulit pucat itu diotak liciknya.

 _'Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, Im Yoongi sayang.'_

 _to be continue.._

 _hey, people! I'm back with the second chapter of the gotbangtan series._

 _jangan lupa leave a reviews and your thought of the story._

 _Anw, thanks for reading. tunggu chapter selanjutnya!:)_


	3. chapter 3

**_YugJae : The New Student_**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.15 waktu setempat. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang bergerombol untuk masuk kehalaman sekolah menengah atas yang merupakan salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul. Begitu juga dengan dua orang pemuda berwajah mirip yang saat ini tengah berkejaran satu sama lain. Atau lebih tepatnya, pemuda yang lebih tinggilah yang sedang berupaya mengejar pemuda didepannya. Keduanya berlari cepat tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja mereka tabrak. Namun saat menyadari bahwa pria yang dikejarnya sedikit tersandung dikarenakan Tali sepatunya yang terlepas, dia mempercepat larinya dan bergegas menarik tas punggung milik pemuda yang dikejarnya tadi.

"Kena kau, JK Kim. Sekarang berikan itu padaku!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil _JK Kim_ itu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena dirinya yang berlari sekuat tenaga dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat setelah mengambil sesuatu milik saudara kembarnya.

"Wait, biarkan aku mengikat Tali sepatuku terlebih dahulu."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu berdecak sebal namun tetap membiarkan saudaranya mengikat Tali sepatu miliknya. Pria itu menunggu dengan sabar sambil tetap menggenggam erat tas punggung milik saudaranya. Melihat ada kesempatan, pemuda yang baru saja selesai mengikat Tali sepatunya itu segera melepaskan tas dari punggungnya dan berlari secepat mungkin memasuki halaman sekolah mereka.

"Aku duluan, Yugyeom. Terimakasih sudah membawakan tasku!"

"Shit! Jungkook, kembali kau, brengsek!"

Jungkook tertawa keras sambil tetap berlari cepat dengan Yugyeom yang setia mengejarnya dibelakang sana. Jika kau tanya, mengapa tidak ada yang protes atau merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan mereka? jawabannya adalah, karena mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sepasang saudara kembar itu. Sekeras apapun kau ingin protes atau marah, itu tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali pada mereka. Well, siapa yang tidak kenal sepasang Kim bersaudara? Dua laki-laki pembuat masalah yang berlangganan keluar masuk ruang kedisiplinan yang sayangnya juga merupakan sepasang anak berlian disekolah ini. Ya, mereka memang berprestasi baik dibidang akademik maupun non akademik. Jadi separah apapun mereka membuat masalah, tindakan yang dilakukan hanya sebatas Surat peringatan saja. Dunia ini sangat tidak Adil bukan?

Beralih ke sisi lain, sebuah SUV hitam berhenti tepat didekat gerbang. Tidak lama kemudian pintu Mobil tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria yang memiliki pipi yang cukup berisi dan pria lain yang sedikit lebih kurus darinya. Jendela dikursi kemudi itu bergerak turun dan menampilkan pria dengan bibir kissablenya yang senantiasa memberikan senyum lembut pada orang lain.

"Masuklah, kelas sudah akan dimulai. Jangan sampai terlambat dihari pertama bersekolah. Ingat Youngjae, berbicaralah saat mereka mulai mengganggumu. Jangan biarkan mereka melakukan Hal yang sama padamu seperti disekolah lamamu itu."

"Ya, seokjin hyung. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali. Youngjae hyungs pasti mengingat ucapanmu. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang masuklah. Belajarlah dengan baik. mengerti?"

Seokjin mengacak rambut kedua adiknya itu sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kampusnya berada. Meninggalkan dua anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Kau membuatku semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil, Baemie."

"Ayolah hyung, itu cara tercepat untuk membuat seokjin hyung berhenti berbicara. Sekarang ayo masuk, aku tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamaku."

Bambam berjalan mendahului Youngjae yang masih sibuk menggerutu akan perbuatan kakak dan adiknya itu. Merasa Bambam yang semakin jauh, dia bergegas berlari menyusul adiknya. Lagipula dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman diperhatikan oleh orang disekelilingnya. Ya, karena Youngjae memang memiliki phobia sosial yang untungnya tidak begitu parah.

"Hey, kudengar akan ada murid baru hari ini."

"Benarkah? Oh, kuharap dia seorang perempuan."

"Ey, tentu saja itu harus-"

Suasana kelas sedikit heboh karena pembahasan mengenai murid baru itu. Terjadi sedikit perdebatan diantara mereka karena para perempuan jelas mengharapkan pria tampanlah yang menjadi murid baru dikelas mereka sedangkan para pria tentu saja mengharapkan perempuan cantik sebagai teman baru mereka. Oh, mungkin tidak semua meributkan Hal itu karena dua pemuda dengan wajah mirip itu terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali. Keduanya masih saja sibuk dengan gadget ditangan mereka yang menampilkan sebuah permainan yang akhir-akhir ini memang sedang populer.

"Murid baru, eh?"

Jungkook berbicara sambil tetap menatap gadget ditangannya. Yugyeom sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan dengan sengaja menyikut rusuk Jungkook dengan cukup keras menyebabkan pria itu mengaduh dan kehilangan konsentrasinya. Tidak lama kemudian tulisan _game over_ terpampang jelas dilayar gadgetnya. Dia menggeram tanda tak suka dan balik menyikut saudaranya.

"Sialan kau, brengsek. Aku hampir menyelesaikan level itu!"

"Hentikan sikutanmu, brengsek! Kita impas sekarang. Kau merusak spinnerku tadi, ingat?"

"Kau punya banyak benda tidak berguna itu dikamarmu, bodoh. Untuk apa membalas dendam?!"

"Dude, aku membeli itu dengan uangku sendiri. Tentu saja itu berharga untukku."

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya jengkel dengan jawaban saudara kembarnya. Baru saja dia hendak memberikan pukulan dikepala Yugyeom kalau saja tidak Ada guru yang masuk kedalam kelas, bersama seorang lainnya tentu saja. Para siswi memekik tertahan saat Tau bahwa murid baru dikelas mereka adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Jungkook dan Yugyeom, aku tahu kalian sedang bertengkar tapi duduklah dengan tenang dibangku kalian masing-masing."

Pria dengan Gigi menyerupai kelinci itu mendaratkan sebuah pukulan dikepala Yugyeom sebelum duduk dengan tenang dikursinya. Mengabaikan Yugyeom yang menatapnya tajam sambil mengelus kepalanya. Oh, ayolah, itu sakit bung.

Sang guru menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha memaklumi kelakuan dua muridnya yang memang selalu membuat onar itu dan beralih pada sang murid baru untuk segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Aku Im Youngjae. Mohon bantuannya."

Youngjae membungkukkan badannya sopan dengan senyum menggemaskan terpampang diwajahnya. Hal tersebut menyebabkan tidak sedikit wanita yang memekik tertahan karena gemas dengan senyuman pria itu. Sementara para pria hanya menggerutu sebal akan Hal itu. Youngjae mengikuti titah sang guru untuk duduk dibangku belakang tepat disebelah Yugyeom. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu terus saja menatap Youngjae dalam diam hingga saat pria berpipi _chubby_ itu duduk dibangkunya. Jungkook yang menyadari itu mengeluarkan sebuah gagang permen bekas yang telah dimakan tadi dan mengarahkannya pada telling Yugyeom.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Itu menjijikkan!"

"Kau menatapnya terus. Menyukainya, huh?"

"Apa? Kau gila, tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus menyukainya dari semua orang?"

"Well, who knows?"

Yugyeom mengarahkan pulpennya pada kepala Jungkook dan memukulnya lumayan keras yang tentu saja menyebabkan Jungkook kembali mengumpat akan kelakuan kembarannya itu. Yugyeom hanya mengabaikannya dan kembali melirik sebentar pada pria yang menurutnya sedikit, ya, hanya sedikit manis yang berada tepat disampingnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang berada dipikirannya, tapi dia jelas punya ketertarikan pada Youngjae.

 _to be continue..._

 _oh God, this is my first yugjae story ever. I don't know if this good enough, or- what do you think guys? do you like it? well, we still have a long way to go! so don't miss the series and give me your thought on this series._

 _see you on the next chapter!:)_


	4. chapter 4

**_YugJae :_** ** _The New Student_** **_2_**

"Hyung maafkan aku, aku harus pergi menuju ruangan tempat club dance berlatih untuk mendaftar sebagai anggota baru. Apa kau baik-baik saja jika pulang sendirian?"

Bambam masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena berlari menuju lapangan dari kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga. Dia menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya diatas kedua lututnya berusaha mengais udara sebanyak mungkin untuk masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Tidak tega melihat adiknya yang susah payah untuk berbicara karena nafasnya yang tersengal, Youngjae mengacak rambut Bambam dengan sayang sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, berhenti menganggapku seperti anak kecil! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kau tidak perlu berlari seperti tadi, kau bisa menghubungiku bukan?"

Bambam menepuk keningnya pelan saat mendengar jawaban Youngjae barusan. Benar, dia tidak perlu berlari kesetanan saat dia memiliki ponsel untuk menghubungi kakaknya. Dia menampilkan wajah memelasnya pada Youngjae, menyesal karena telah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk hal yang sia-sia. Youngjae tertawa geli melihat ekspresi adiknya dan menepuk pundak Bambam untuk menenangkannya.

"Pergilah, kau akan terlambat Baemie. Aku akan pulang duluan kalau begitu."

"Ya, hyung. Berhati-hatilah selama diperjalanan. Jangan biarkan orang menyentuhmu."

Mendengar itu, Youngjae sontak memukul kepala Bambam sedikit keras. Merasa sebal dengan adik dan kakaknya yang terlalu posesif terhadapnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, huh? Aku ini laki-laki Bambam, aku bisa melawan mereka."

"Kau yakin? well, you didn't look like one though. Maksudku, dengan wajahmu yang-"

"Hentikan Bam, tidak usah dilanjutkan. Kau menyakiti harga diriku sebagai laki-laki."

Pemuda kurus itu tertawa geli melihat perubahan raut muka milik kakaknya dan segera menghentikan tawanya setelah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sang empunya. Berdehem kecil sebelum berpamitan menuju ruangan dance yang hanya dibalas anggukkan singkat oleh Youngjae karena masih merasa kesal setelah digoda adiknya sendiri. Oh, dia masih tetaplah seorang pria walaupun mereka terus mengolok wajahnya yang katanya menggemaskan.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu-"

Youngjae berjalan melalui koridor kelas sambil tetap menggerutu sebal pada adiknya tadi, tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa pria dan dua wanita yang sedang berkumpul. Dirinya hendak berjalan melewati sekumpulan orang itu saat salah satu dari mereka menarik tasnya dengan kasar menyebabkan dirinya yang limbung kebelakang.

"Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Pria dengan tubuh yang cukup besar itu berdiri didepan Youngjae yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria lain ditasnya. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya sedikit merasa takut akan situasi yang memang sering terjadi padanya ini. Merasa kesal dengan Youngjae yang terus menundukkan kepalanya, pria bertubuh besar itu memegang dagu Youngjae untuk kemudian membuatnya menatap lurus padanya.

"Oh, kau sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Apa kau operasi plastik untuk mendapatkan wajah seperti ini?"

Pria dihadapannya menyeringai sesaat setelah dia melihat wajah Youngjae dengan sangat jelas. Pria itu mengelus pipi Youngjae yang terasa sangat menjijikkan bagi pria manis itu.

"Well, kudengar dia anak dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup besar dikorea. Tidak heran dia memiliki wajah manis seperti ini. Oh, aku sangat membenci orang sepertimu, kau tahu?"

Seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedikit bergelombang it berjalan mendekat pada Youngjae. Membisikan kalimat tersebut sebelum kemudian mendorong kening Youngjae dengan keras. Youngjae sendiri hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya takut, lagipula dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian jikalau dia melawan. Saat wanita itu hendak kembali menyakiti Youngjae, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Hey, kawan! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Bersenang-senang tanpa kami, huh?"

Yugyeom datang bersama Jungkook yang saat ini sudah merangkul dua orang pria yang tadi berusaha membully Youngjae.

"Oh, kau Im Youngjae bukan? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi, ayo pulang bersama."

Pria tinggi itu meletakkan tangannya diatas bahu sempit milik Youngjae yang masih terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, merasa takut dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Dia tahu dua orang berwajah mirip itu adalah teman sekelasnya karena tempat duduk mereka yang berdampingan. Dia melirik sebentar pada Yugyeom sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Aku akan pulang duluan kalau begitu, sampai besok."

Jungkook menepuk bahu kedua pria yang Ada dirangkulannya sebelum berjalan menjauh dengan Yugyeom dan Youngjae mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Ah, dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah mengganggu pria ini lagi atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Yugyeom berucap dengan nada rendah disertai dengan tatapan dinginnya yang membuat sekumpulan yang tadi membully Youngjae merasa terintimidasi sebelum kembali berjalan bersama Youngjae dalam rangkulannya.

"So, good evening, guys. Have a good night."

Yugyeom melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti biasa lagi. Tidak dengan tatapan dingin maupun suara rendahnya. Benar-benar perubahan yang mengerikan, huh?

Youngjae menghentikan jalannya sesaat setelah mereka mencapai gerbang depan sekolah. Menyebabkan kedua saudara kembar itu juga berhenti dan menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"I-itu.. terimakasih sudah membantuku. Maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian."

Yugyeom tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Youngjae yang sebenarnya _sedikit_ menggemaskan itu. Sementara Jungkook hanya memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan apa-apa. Ayo, kami akan mengantarmu pulang."

"A-apa? tidak usah, itu akan sangat merepotkan."

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Youngjae dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Tersenyum kecil pada pria manis itu meskipun dia tidak yakin Youngjae melihat senyumnya atau tidak karena dirinya yang terus menundukkan kepala.

"Easy, boy. Aku dengar kau tinggal disebelah rumah kami. Ah, jadi kau tetangga baru itu, well- Salam kenal kalau begitu. Ayo pulang, aku lelah sekali rasanya."

Youngjae hanya menurut ketika Jungkook meletakkan tangannya dibahunya dan mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan Yugyeom yang masih berada ditempatnya. Dia menengok pada Yugyeom dan melemparkan kedipan disertai dengan seringaiannya yang menurut Yugyeom menyebalkan.

"Kau akan mati sesaat setelah sampai dirumah, Jungkook-ah."

Memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jungkook yang kini sudah menjulurkan lidahnya merasa menang karena telah berhasil menggoda saudara kembarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Yugyeom berjalan cepat menyusul keduanya tidak lupa dengan mendaratkan tendangan dibokong Jungkook sebelum beralih merangkul Youngjae yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Diam-diam dia menyukai bagaimana Youngjae yang terlihat jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan tubuhnya.

 _'Im Youngjae, huh? Kau menarik.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _to be continue_**

 _Hello fellas, I'm back!_

 _jangan lupa buat review chapter Kali ini ya. Kalian juga bisa request karena itu akan membantu aku buat bikin jalan cerita untuk masing2 pasangan, hahaha_

 _Last but not least, thanks for reading and for the review._

 _spread some more love than hate_

 _piece out!_


	5. chapter 5

**_KookV : Accident? Accident_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar disore hari itu cukup membuat Hoseok yang sedang terfokus pada tayangan dihadapannya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu depan secara spontan. Namun dirinya segera mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kala mendapati Yugyeom yang sedang memiting leher Jungkook tidak jauh dari pintu yang masih terbuka lebar. Seharusnya dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan anak kembarnya yang memang selalu membuat keributan dimanapun mereka berada.

"Eomma, tolong! Yugyeom akan membunuhku!"

Hoseok bangkit dari sofa yang sedari tadi dia duduki dan berjalan mendekati keduanya yang masih dalam posisi sama.

"Ini salahnya, eomma. Biarkan aku memusnahkannya."

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Kau saja yang terlalu lambat."

Hoseok kembali mendengus sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan pelan kala mendengar perdebatan kedua anaknya. Dirinya beralih menatap kedua anaknya dengan pandangan malas sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kim Jungkook dan Kim Yugyeom, sampai kapan kalian akan terus berdebat didepan pintu? Cepat kekamar dan bersihkan tubuh kalian. Eomma yakin banyak keringat yang kalian keluarkan disekolah karena eomma mendapat panggilan dari pihak sekolah siang tadi."

Pria manis itu mengatakannya dengan sanyum manis yang terpampang jelas dijawahnya. Mendengar ucapan dari sang ibu barusan, kedua saudara kembar itu segera menghentikan semua kegiatan saling menyiksa satu sama lain. Tampak raut wajah panik yang terpampang jelas diwajah keduanya saat menerka apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya untuk menghukum mereka kali ini. Melihat hal tersebut, Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap si kembar yang kini sedang menundukkan kepala mereka dalam dia. Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak benar-benar mendapat panggilan dari sekolah mereka, namun melihat hal ini sepertinya kedua anaknya ini memang telah kembali berulah disekolah.

"Ah, jadi kalian benar-benar berulah lagi hari ini, hm? Padahal eomma hanya mengada-ada saja tadi."

Keduanya serentak mengangkat kepala mereka dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada satu sama lain, saling menyalahkan. Namun saat mendengar deheman sang ibu, sepasang anak kembar itu menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosa mereka pada Hoseok dan beralih untuk mengecup pipi Hoseok disatu sisi masing-masing sebelum berlari kencang menuju kamar mereka sambil meneriakkan kalimat sayang mereka pada sang ibu. Hoseok sendiri hanya menghela nafas dalam merasa pusing dengan kelakuan anak kembarnya yang tidak berubah. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap tersenyum merasa gemas dengan tingkah keduanya.

"Ah, eomma, aku akan bermain basket sore ini dilapangan kompleks. Kau mengizinkankukan?"

Jungkook menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamarnya, menatap penuh harap pada Hoseok yang juga sedang menatapnya. Hoseok sendiri tengah memasang pose seolah-olah dia mempertimbangkan perkataan anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ayolah eomma-"

Ibu dari si kembar itu tertawa kecil melihat tatapan memohon dari Jungkook yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. Dirinya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya memberi izin pada Jungkook untuk bermain basket bersama teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan cengiran puas dari sang anak.

"Ingatlah untuk selalu berhati-hati, tuan muda Kim."

"Roger that, Mrs. Kim."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir lapangan sesaat setelah mereka menyelesaikan permainan basket mereka. Pria bertubuh kekar itu mengambil handuk kecil dari dalam tas selempangnya dan mengelap wajahnya yang kini dipenuhi oleh peluhnya sendiri. Dirinya juga mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat setelah bermain.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakan, Jungkook-ah."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu yang kini mendudukkan diri tepat disampingnya. Membalas _high-five_ yang ditawarkan sang empunya dan beralih meneguk air mineral yang dia bawa.

"Ya, ya, ya, berhentilah menjadi begitu bertalenta, kook-ah. Kau semakin mengerikan saja."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun?"

"Katakan itu pada orang yang terus saja melakukan dunk pada ring lawannya."

Jungkook tertawa geli mendengar cibiran Seokmin yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Melemparkan botol air mineral yang telah kosong pada Seokmin sebagai candaan sebelum beranjak membawa tasnya untuk kembali kerumah.

"Aku pulang duluan, kabari aku jika kalian ingin bermain lagi."

Yang disetujui oleh sahabatnya. Dia berjalan menuju sepeda miliknya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lapangan tempat mereka bermain. Melambaikan tangannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya sambil mengayuh sepeda untuk pulang.

Dirinya sibuk menikmati suasana sore dikompleks tempatnya tinggal sambil mendengarkan lagu yang keluar dari earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seekor anjing yang melintas didepannya. Membelalakkan matanya dan segera membuang stir sepedanya kekanan, menyebabkan dirinya yang jatuh tersungkur dipinggir jalan.

"Astaga, Jjanggu-ya!"

Seorang pria berperawakan kurus berlari cepat menuju anjing yang sedang meringkuk kebingungan ditengah jalan dan segera mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Memeriksa apa anjing milik kakaknya itu baik-baik saja tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook yang berusaha bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Dirinya menatap tajam pada pria kurus tadi sesaat setelah dirinya berhasil bangun meskipun menahan perih karena luka dikakinya. Terimakasih pada celana basketnya yang hanya selutut dan tidak melindungi kakinya sama sekali.

"Hey, bukan anjing itu yang harusnya kau khawatirkan, kau tahu?"

Pria kurus itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan mendapatkan pria asing bertubuh kekar yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kaki milik Jungkook yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Astaga, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa menurutmu aku baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook masih saja menatap tajam pada pria yang saat ini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, memeriksa kakinya dengan panik.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Pemuda berperawakan kurus itu berlari memasuki rumahnya yang berada tepat dibelakang Jungkook dan segera kembali bersama kotak obat ditangannya. Dia menuntun Jungkook untuk duduk dipinggir trotoar dan mulai membersihkan lukanya.

"Maafkan aku tidak menjaga anjing hyungku dengan baik sehingga membuatmu celaka. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil sesekali meringis saat pemuda didepannya menekan lukanya terlalu keras. Itu sakit, bung.

"Namaku Taehyung dan aku baru saja pindah kesini beberapa hari yang lalu."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk menatap pada Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah melihat pria didepannya, dia tetangga baru yang dimaksud ibunya ternyata.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, dimana rumahmu?"

"Tidak perlu, rumahku tepat disebelah kanan rumahmu."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangunan rumah yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya.

"A-ah, jadi itu rumahmu. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Jungkook terus memperhatikan Taehyung yang saat ini tengah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Merasa terus diperhatikan dengan intens yang mau tidak mau membuat semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya, Taehyung berdehem dan segera bangkit yang diikuti oleh Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku-"

Baru saja pria kurus itu hendak berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya kalau saja tidak ada tangan kekar yang mencegahnya.

"Kau berhutang karena telah membuatku mendapatkan luka ini dan aku akan menagihnya padamu. Tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini, kau tahu?"

Taehyung menutup matanya saat mendengar bisikan suara rendah ditelinganya. Merasakan dadanya yang bergemuruh disertai pipinya yang semakin memerah kala Jungkook berbisik sedemikian rendah dan berharap bahwa pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Dirinya baru bisa bernapas sesaat setelah Jungkook menjauhkan dirinya dan beralih menenteng sepedanya kembali kerumahnya. Pemuda kurus itu menatap Jungkook yang kini sudah hilang ditelan pagar rumahnya sendiri. Meraba dadanya yang masih saja berdetak tak karuan.

"Sial, apa yang terjadi denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _to be continue.._**

 _I'm back with another chapter of gotbangtan family. Kali ini giliran KookV ya, hahaha_

 _Enjoy reading my stories and hope you guy like it._

 _Dont forget to leave some review below and thankyou for those who follows my story!_

 _Last, lets spread some more love than hate._

 _Piece out!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Kim Family**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm home!"

Jungkook membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sepasang sandal rumah yang nyaman sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kim itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa, telat disebelah saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aku tahu suasana hatimu sedang buruk tapi jangan ganggu aku atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Mendengar hal itu, Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan menyandarkan punggungnya disofa. Memperhatikan Yugyeom yang masih saja fokus pada permainan yang terpampang dilayar datar dihadapannya. Dirinya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyeringai setelah mendapatkan ide untuk mengganggu saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah kawan, kau tega membiarkan saudaramu terus berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk? Kau ingin saudara kembarmu yang tampan ini menjadi remaja kolot yang kebahagiaannya terampas begitu saja."

"You know, Jungkook, aku tidak peduli akan hal itu dan kau tidak tampan. Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Well, that means you're not handsome either. We're a twin, kalau kau lupa."

"We are, kembar yang tidak identik. Stop clinging on me, you little shit!"

Namun bukannya menjauh, Jungkook justru semakin menempel pada Yugyeom dengan maksud untuk memeperkan bajunya yang basah oleh keringat itu pada pria jangkung itu.

"Shit, kau berkeringat, Jungkook! Menjauh dariku, kau jorok seka– DAMNIT, GAME OVER! KEMBALI KAU, BRENGSEK. KUBUNUH KAU!"

Segera setelah melihat kata _game over_ terpampang jelas dilayar datar dihadapan mereka, Jungkook meraih tasnya dan bangkit untuk selanjutnya berlari kencang menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua kediaman mereka. Dan, oh, jangan lupakan Yugyeom dengan wajah memerah menahan emosinya yang juga berlari mengejar saudara kembarnya dengan tak kalah kencang.

Jimin yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatannya diluar sana hanya memandang kedua adik laki-lakinya dengan tatapan jengah dan segera meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ditelinga saat melihat Hoseok yang sepertinya sedang berancang-ancang untuk menegur si kembar itu.

"Jungkook dan Yugyeom, sudah berapa kali eomma katakan untuk tidak berlarian didalam rumah. especially, ditangga. Itu berbahaya dan kalian bisa terluka. Astaga, mereka ini–"

Dan dengan itu, Hoseok memulai sesi gerutuannya mengenai betapa bahayanya jika berlarian ditangga yang licin. Melihat itu, Jimin segera menghampiri ibunya hanya untuk memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi sang ibu berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Oh, ayolah, Jimin hanya tidak ingin mendengar gerutuan ibunya dalam jangka waktu yang berkepanjangan.

"Sudahlah, eomma, mereka memang seperti itu. Biarkan saja, nanti akan sadar sendiri."

"Oh, eomma tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat adik kembarmu itu merasa jera."

Mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang ibu, Jimin membawa Hoseok untuk duduk disofa yang tidak jauh dari mereka itu.

"Lebih baik eomma bersantai disini, rileks dan nikmati filmnya. Aku akan kekamar untuk membersihkan diri."

Tepat setelah mengganti channel televisi, Jimin segera menuju kamarnya karena tidak ingin menjadi korban selanjutnya dari gerutuan sang ibu. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tayangan dihadapannya sambil menunggu kedua anak tertua dan suaminya pulang.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika mereka sekeluarga tengah berkumpul diruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kim tersebut. Dengan Mark dan Jackson yang juga baru saja pulang dari kegiatan mereka dikampus masing-masing, mendudukkan diri mereka dikarpet lembut yang ada dilantai. Beristirahat setelah seharian penuh beraktifitas diluar rumah. Si kembar Kim dan Jimin yang sedang berduel dengan gadget masing-masing ditangan mereka, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya terpaku pada gadget masing-masing melihat Jungkook dan Yugyeom yang bekerjasama untuk mengerjai kakaknya tersebut. Atau Hoseok yang menanyakan bagaimana hari kedua anak sulungnya itu diluar sana atau sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah para maknae.

Ya, suasanan didalam kediaman mereka dimalam hari memang selalu seperti itu. Namjoon dan Hoseok selalu menekankan bahwa _family time_ adalah hal yang paling penting dalam menjaga keluarga mereka tetap harmonis. Dimalam harilah mereka bisa benar-benar berkumpul dan bersantai bersama diruang tengah rumah mereka dengan suasana hangat dan nyaman, walaupun hanya sebatas berbicara tentang bagaimana hari mereka diluar sana. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya lengkap karena kepala keluarga Kim yang belum juga terlihat meskipun hari kian beranjak malam.

"Apa appa akan lembur malam ini?"

Mark mengambil sebuah cookies dari piring yang ada didekatnya sebelum kemudian memakannya sambil menatap sang ibu dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Kau tahu appamu sedang mempersiapkan proyek penting barunya bersama perusahaan lain."

Pria dengan pembawaannya yang tenang itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti sambil tetap mengunyah cookiesnya.

"Membicarakan appamu yang tampan ini, huh?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi dari arah pintu utama rumah itu sontak membuat semuanya– _kecuali si kembar Kim tentu saja–_ mengalihkan padangan mereka pada sumber suara. Pria yang masih dengan kemeja kerjanya itu melangkah masuk menghampiri Hoseok dan mendaratkan kecupan dibibir sang istri sambil menggumamkan, _I'm home, chérie_ , membuat ketiga anak laki-laki mereka merotasikan mata mereka malas.

"Come on, dad, did you really have to do that in front off your kids?"

"Well, jackson, that shows you how romantic your mom and dad's marriage life is."

Namjoon, sang kepala keluarga Kim itu menyeringai puas pada Jackson yang kini sedang memasang ekspresi muaknya atas perkataan sang ayah. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya tertawa keras melihat reaksi anaknya yang memang tidak pernah berubah itu. Diantara yang lain, mungkin hanya Jackson lah yang sering berseteru, masih dalam konteks candaan tentu saja.

Kepala keluarga Kim itu mendudukkan diri tepat disamping sang istri sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua saudara kembar yang saat ini sedang saling memiting, atau lebih tepatnya Jungkook yang sedang memiting Yugyeom.

"Jadi, apa Jungkook dan Yugyeom kembali berulah hari ini?"

Yang kontan membuat keduanya menghentikan segala pertikaian keduanya dan bersikap senormal mungkin, meskipun justru lebih terlihat seperti salah tingkah. Melihat itu, Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan segala tingkah laku kedua anak bungsunya.

"Kalian benar-benar harus berhenti membuat orangtua kalian dipanggil kesekolah, twins."

"Ah, tentu saja, appa. Kami akan menjadi siswa yang sangat tenang disekolah. Right, Yugyeom?"

Sedang Yugyeom hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lengkap dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Siapa sangka kalau dua anak kembar ini adalah salah satu troublemaker yang paling dicari disekolah jika orang lain melihat cengiran itu.

"I dont know if that got a proper meaning but I hope you guys are meant it."

Dan dengan itu percakapan antara keluarga Kim itu berlanjut dengan menyenangkan meskipun diselingi dengan seruan Hoseok karena para maknae yang mulai berulah. Satu hal yang penting adalah

 _family, means everything._

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._


	7. Chapter 7

_**KookV : Unexpected** (feat YugJae)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung masih bergelung dengan nyaman kala sang adik, Youngjae membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah kunci cadangan yang memang sengaja dia buat supaya bisa keluar masuk kamar kakaknya itu dengan mudah. Pria dengan pipi chubbynya itu berjalan mendekati ranjang milik kakaknya dengan maksud membangunkannya supaya mereka bisa olahraga pagi bersama. Memang benar jika cuaca dihari minggu pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah diluar sana.

"Hyung, bangunlah. Ini pagi hari yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman."

Youngjae sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh kakaknya sambil menatapnya dengan antusias. Namun saat dilihatnya tidak ada pergerakan pasti bahwa kakaknya akan segera bangun, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa kesal. Dia lupa bahwa Taehyung merupakan orang yang sangat sulit dibangunkan jika sudah tidur. Mencoba cara lain, Youngjae menepuk pipi Taehyung beberapa kali dari yang awalnya pelan hingga tidak dapat dikategorikan dengan pelan lagi mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan dari tepukan dari tangannya dipipi sang kakak itu. Tapi seakan tidak kehabisan akal, Youngjae mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Taehyung.

"Hyung, jika kau tidak bangun dengan cepat, aku akan menyalakan komputermu dan memainkan _game_ yang selama ini kau bangga-banggakan itu."

Dan dengan itu, Taehyung langsung terduduk bangun dan menatap adiknya itu dengan mata membelalak terbuka. Seakan dirinya baru saja mendengar hal terhorror sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

"No, you don't, Youngjae. Dont you ever."

"Kalau begitu bangunlah dan temani aku berjalan-jalan ditaman pagi ini. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pagi yang cerah ini."

Memasang wajah memelas pada adiknya supaya dia bisa lolos dari permintaannya itu. Ayolah, ini hari minggu. Hari untuk bermalas-malasan. Mengapa menggunakannya untuk melakukan hal yang membuatmu berkeringat. Namun saat melihat sang adik yang menggeleng pasti, dia tahu bahwa dia sudah kalah. Sejujurnya dia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan adiknya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang. Tunggulah dibawah, aku akan menyusulmu."

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Youngjae. Tunggu aku sebentar saja, okay?"

Pria berkulit putih pucat itupun mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan sang kakak dengan bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Taehyung untuk kemudian menunggunya dibawah. Melihat hal tersebut, Taehyung tersenyum senang dan berbaring kembali berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda sebelum teriakan Youngjae yang mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar akan melakukan hal yang dia katakan tadi jika Taehyung membohonginya itu membuatnya langsung bergegas kedalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Youngjae, kau benar-benar merusak agenda hari mingguku yang menyenangkan."

Taehyung menggerutu sebal tepat disamping Youngjae yang sedang berlari kecil dengan senyum lebar senantiasa menghiasi wajah putihnya mengingat dirinya berhasil menyeret kakaknya untuk berolahraga bersama.

"Ayolah, hyung, agendamu dihari minggu selalu sama. Mendekam didalam kamar untuk tidur seharian. Kau butuh udara segar dipagi hari, kau tahu."

Pria dengan kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap dari Youngjae itu berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban dari sang adik sambil ikut berlari kecil seadanya disamping sang adik.

"Lebih baik kau menyeret Yoongi hyung keluar dari kamarnya karena dia benar-benar butuh sinar matahari, dia terlalu putih hingga aku ragu dia benar-benar manusia atau seorang vampire."

Mendengar gerutuan sang kakak, berhasil mengundang gelak tawa dari pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. Sungguh, suasana hatinya sedang sangat bagus hari ini. Dia hanya ingin menikmatinya.

"Tidak. Yoongi hyung terlalu menakutkan jika dipagi hari, aku tidak berani membangunkannya. Aku yakin kaupun begitu, hyung."

"Well, kau benar. Yoongi hyung benar-benar menakutkan jika menyangkut waktu tidurnya."

Dengan itu, mereka melanjutkan maraton mereka menuju taman yang ada tidak jauh didepan sana sambil terus bercengkrama. Namun saat beberapa langkah lagi sampai ditaman, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba dengan mata yang tidak berkedip.

"Hyung, ada apa? kenapa berhenti? sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Tidak ada jawaban. Taehyung masih memusatkan pandangannya kedepan dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan mulai memerah, dan itu cukup membuat Youngjae panik. Belum sempat Youngjae melontarkan pertanyaannya, sebuah suara mengunterupsi dari arah depan.

"We met again, what a coincidence."

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh atletis berjalan menghampiri mereka, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Taehyung dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

"Y-yeah, we live next to each other, remember?"

Berkata dengan terbata, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha mengindari tatapan dari pria dihadapannya. Sedangkan Youngjae sendiri hanya mengernyit heran melihat interaksi yang terjadi dihadapannya. well, dia mengenali pria itu tentu saja. Dia Jungkook, teman sekelasnya yang juga tetangganya. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa kenal dengan kakaknya.

"Oh, dan kau, Im youngjae, benar? Kau kenal dia?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae dan serta merta menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagunya.

"Ya, dia kakakku."

"A siblings? I've never expect that."

"Kami memang tidak mi–"

"Hei, bodoh, aku mencarimu diseluruh pelosok taman setelah berhasil membelikanmu minuman sialan ini dan kau malah asik mengobrol disini. Kau memang keparat sialan, Jungkook."

Seorang pria jangkung datang dan langsung memukul kepala Jungkook dengan botol minuman yang dia bawa. Sementara Jungkook sendiri hanya tertawa kecil sambil menerima minuman yang diberikan Yugyeom dan menggumamkan kata seperti _thanks, man_.

"Jadi, ada apa? Tunggu, kau Im Youngjae, kan? Murid pindahan itu?"

Memusatkan pandangannya pada Youngjae, pria jangkung itu cukup membuatnya menunduk malu karena tidak biasa dengan keberadaannya. Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan yang mau tidak mau, itu membuat Yugyeom menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya merasa gemas dengan pria pendek dihadapannya.

"Berhenti menatapinya, Yugyeom. Aku tahu apa yang ada dikepalamu, percayalah. Tapi apapun itu, kau membuatnya takut. You are indeed a monster with just your height."

Jungkook menyeringai menang melihat saudara kembarnya yang seperti ingin memakan makhluk malang dihadapannya. Dalam hati dia merasa kasihan pada Youngjae yang harus berhadapan dengan raksasa seperti Yugyeom. Mengesampingkan hal itu, Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang lebih kecil darinya yang masih saja membuang pandangan seakan sedang menghindarinya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan untuk sepersekian lamanya dan hal itu cukup membuat telinga Taehyung memerah menahan malu.

"Kau masih berhutang padaku, remember? Luka akibat kejadian beberapa hari lalu masih berdenyut sakit, kau tahu."

Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang membulat lucu membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau memasang senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Maafkan aku. T-tapi aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak sengaja."

"Akhirnya kau menatapku dengan benar."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kemanapun asal bukan pria dihadapannya. Satu hal yang dia tahu, bahwa Jungkook itu berbahaya. Benar-benar berbahaya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau ikut aku."

Pria dengan tubuh atletis itu mengambil sebelah tangan kurus Taehyung bermaksud untuk membawanya pergi. Melupakan fakta bahwa saudara kembarnya dan murid pindahan itu masih menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan masing-masing.

"Ap– Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Berolahraga, tentu saja. Untuk apa aku keluar dipagi hari hanya untuk berjalan kesana-sini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ayo, kau bisa membayar sedikit hutangmu dengan menemaniku berolahraga, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Youngjae–"

"Ah, untuk hal itu, saudara kembarku ini yang akan mengurusnya. Dia memang brengsek tapi dia anak yang baik, percaya padaku. Come on, the sun is getting high.

Taehyung hampir saja mengeluarkan protesannya sebelum Jungkook menariknya dengan cekatan untuk berlari menjauhi Yugyeom dan Youngjae yang masih melongo menatap mereka berdua dan Yugyeom lah yang pertama sadar dari lamunannya.

"So, guess we had no choice, right? Lets go."

Yugyeom berjalan mendahului Youngjae menuju taman yang kemudian perlahan namun pasti diikuti oleh pria berkulit putih itu dibelakangnya. Diam-diam kembali memuji betapa menggemaskan makhluk yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, tunggu sebentar. Kau berlari terlalu cepat."

Taehyung menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya diatas lutut sambil berusaha mengais udara setelah berlari dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Sebenarnya dia akan baik-baik saja jika mereka hanya berlari kecil seperti dirinya dan Youngjae tadi. Tapi langkah Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Belum lagi dengan kecepatan yang menurutnya agak terlalu cepat itu. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin mengajaknya _jogging_ atau _sprinting,_ sih?

Merasa pria dibelakangnya tidak lagi mengikutinya, Jungkook berhenti berlari dan memutar tubuhnya memperhatikan Taehyung yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hey, itu belum seberapa, kau tahu?"

Taehyung melemparkan tatapan tajam secara tidak sadar pada Jungkook dan memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya ditrotoar jalanan kompleks itu. Persetan dengan hutang, dia lelah sekali sekarang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang masih berdiri tegap didepan sana sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi entah kemana. Masa bodo, Taehyung tidak mau peduli.

"Memang seharusnya aku tinggal dirumah dan tidur seharian saja hari ini. Bisa-bisa besok tubuhku jadi sakit semua."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, tubuhmu akan baik-baik saja besok."

Pemuda kurus itu refleks mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dimana dia mendapati Jungkook dengan dua botol air mineral ditangannya.

"Minum ini."

Taehyung menerima botol yang diulurkan oleh Jungkook dan secara tidak sadar merengek saat dia tidak mendapatkan air dingin yang menyegarkan.

"Air dingin tidak baik jika kau minum setelah berolahraga. Minumlah."

Yang mau tidak mau membuat Taehyung meminumnya. Dirinya sedikit terkesiap saat Jungkook menempatkan diri tepat disamping kirinya dan secara acuh meminum air mineral miliknya sendiri.

"Uh, terimakasih, I guess."

"Kau harus rutin berolahraga, Taehyung. Aku yakin pola hidupmu sangat jelek selama ini."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang membulat menggemaskan seakan menjawab bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

"Jadi memang benar. Kau memang parah sekali Taehyung. Mulai sekarang, kau harus berolahraga pagi denganku disetiap hari minggu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjemputmu."

"What– tidak, terimakasih. Aku tahu maksudmu baik, tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu olahragamu."

"Kau tahu Taehyung–"

Pria yang lebih besar bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk kain dibagian bokongnya untuk menyingkirkan debu yang menempel.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, dan aku sangat, sangat serius dengan ucapanku. Jadi, ingat itu baik-baik. Now, get up and lets running again."

Pria kurus itu melongo memperhatikan Jungkook yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu dihadapannya. Oh, dia tahu hari minggunya tidak akan sama lagi mulai sekarang. Dia benar-benar merutukki adiknya yang telah berhasil menyeretnya keluar dan membuatnya bertemu dengan takdir buruknya itu. Atau mungkin baik? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._


	8. Chapter 8

**_YugJae : Unusual Thing_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ditaman pagi itu terlihat tenang meskipun cukup banyak orang yang juga berolahraga disana. Tampak disalah satu kursi panjang yang terdapat ditaman tersebut, seorang pemuda berkulit putih menyeka keringatnya yang terus menetes setelah melakukan _jogging_ bersama pria tinggi yang nyatanya adalah teman sekelasnya juga tetangga barunya. Lantas, mengapa dia sendirian disana? Jawabannya adalah karena pria Kim itu sedang membeli air mineral untuk mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Yugyeom tidak perlu melakukan itu, dia jadi merasa tidak enak setelah beberapa hari lalu dia dan Jungkook juga membantunya dari siswa-siswa yang hendak membullynya.

"Maaf jika lama, vending machinenya sedikit jauh dari sini."

"Ah, thats okay. Terimakasih, Yugyeom."

Pria tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Youngjae yang mau tidak mau membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit gugup. Tidak, dia bukannya takut pada Yugyeom. Dia tahu bahwa Yugyeom bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan membullynya. Tapi dia hanya tidak terbiasa untuk terlalu dekat dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Seakan belum cukup, pemuda Kim itu semakin membuat Youngjae merasa gugup kala dia yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda manis yang sedang meneguk minumannya menahan gugup dengan keringat yang terus mengucur deras.

"Kau berkeringat banyak sekali. Gunakan ini, aku yakin bagian lengan jaketmu sudah basah oleh keringat. Aku belum memakainya, tenang saja."

Dia mengulurkan sebuah handuk kecil yang dia pegang sedari tadi. Hal itu terang membuat Youngjae gelagapan saat ingin menjawabnya.

"T-tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah cukup sering aku merepotkanmu."

"Kalau kau merasa seperti itu, maka terimalah ini. Lagipula kau benar-benar berkeringat, Youngjae. Ambilah."

Dengan ragu, Youngjae mengambil handuk yang sedari tadi disodorkan oleh Yugyeom dan menggumamkan kata seperti _terimakasih, aku akan mengembalikannya setelah dicuci._ Yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukkan oleh Yugyeom sebelum kemudian kembali pada aktifitasnya memperhatikan Youngjae secara terang-terangan. Yang mau tidak mau membuat pemuda manis itu merasa sangat risih karena terus diperhatikan.

"Uh, bisakah kau berhenti melihatku seperti itu, Yugyeom?"

"Tidak."

"T-tapi, kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

Pemuda berkulit putih itu mencicit pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang meremas handuk yang malang itu kuat-kuat karena menahan rasa gugupnya itu. Sementara Yugyeom seakan tidak merasa bersalah, tetap saja memfokuskan pandangannya pada Youngjae dengan kedua matanya yang tegas dan tajam. The Kim's brothers memang memiliki tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk yang membuat korbannya merasa terintimidasi berterimakasihlah pada sang ayah yang mewariskannya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Youngjae."

"Ap–"

"Aku akan berhenti menatapmu saat kau berhenti untuk mencuri perhatianku."

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu mengatakannya dengan sangat lugas sambil tetap menatap Youngjae yang kontan saja membuat pria manis itu memerah hingga telinga. Jangan lupakan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia terdengar seperti wanita yang sedang tersipu sekarang.

Sedangkan Yugyeom hanya menampakkan seringaiannya melihat wajah memerah Youngjae yang sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya itu. Diam-diam menyimpan gambaran itu dalam ingatannya tentang betapa menggemaskannya seorang Im Youngjae.

Pria berkulit pucat itu berdehem berusaha menetralkan rasa gugupnya dan kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya setelah beberapa waktu lalu dia menunduk dalam menahan malu.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Ya, kau memang tidak melakukan apapun. Well, kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatianku. Kau memang menarik."

Oh, terkutuklah Kim Yugyeom dan mulut menyebalkannya. Apa-apaan itu tadi, apa Yugyeom sedang berusaha merayunya sekarang? Tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Youngjae. Yugyeom pasti hanya bercanda sekarang. _Ya, dia hanya bercanda_ , pikirnya.

"H-hey, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merayu, Yugyeom-ah. Kau pasti mengantuk."

"Merayu? Apa maksudmu? I mean it, every single words I said before. I did really mean it."

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau membuat Youngjae kembali memerah meskipun dirinya benar-benar tidak menginginkannya. Lagipula kenapa dia bisa memerah seperti ini? Ini sangat tidak biasa. Oh, dia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Maka dari itu, dia cepat-cepat berdiri tegap tanpa menatap pada Yugyeom dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"A-aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menemani ibuku ke suatu tempat hari ini. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku berolahraga dan aku akan mengembalikan handukmu secepatnya. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Pria manis itu berlari cepat masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam meninggalkan Yugyeom yang terduduk melongo memperhatikan Youngjae yang seperti terburu-buru pergi. Yah, dia memang sengaja untuk buru-buru pergi sebenarnya. Namun tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil mencerna perkataan Youngjae barusan.

" _Sampai bertemu lagi_ , ya. Well, kita memang akan bertemu lagi. Definitely."

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, kau membuatku semakin malu untuk mengakui bahwa kau adalah saudara kembarku. Demi Tuhan, Yugyeom kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yugyeom itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada saudara kembarnya yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya sembari berkacak pinggang. Melihat itu, dia hanya menyengir lebar tanpa berniat untuk membalas apapun perkataan Jungkook yang mana hal itu benar-benar tidak biasa dan diluar dugaan. Dirinya kemudian bangkit dan merangkul Jungkook untuk berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka dengan Jungkook yang masih melemparkan tatapan jijik sekaligus horror pada Yugyeom.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang. Aku merasa sangat, sangat lapar sekarang. Dan kau beruntung karena aku akan berbuat baik hari ini."

"Holy–crap, kau menjijikkan Yugyeom. Menjauh dariku, kau bukan saudaraku lagi."

"Jangan seperti itu, Jungkook. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai saudara kembarmu yang tampan ini, bukan."

"Fuck, you're disgusting. I'm going to hit your fuckin' head with a golf stick once we got home. Seriously. _"_

 _to be continue.._


	9. Chapter 9

**_MinYoon :_** **_Beginning_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Im Taehyung, berhenti mengunyah sarapanmu dan cepat pakai sepatumu. Astaga, aku benar-benar akan terlambat hari ini."

"Tapi hyung, jadwal kuliahku masih tiga jam lagi. Kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri dan malah menyeretku untuk ikut bersamamu? Lagipula aku tidak suka menunggu sendirian disana."

Pemuda kurus yang masih duduk diruang makan sambil mengunyah sarapannya itu merengek sebal kala kakaknya terus saja memaksanya untuk pergi kekampus bersama. Seharusnya dia masih punya sedikit waktu untuk tidur tapi dia tidak bisa menolak perintah kakaknya yang manis itu. Bisa habis dia jika menolak.

"Berhenti merengek, Tae. Aku hanya tidak suka berangkat sendirian. Cepatlah aku akan menunggumu dilu–"

Tepat saat Yoongi membuka pintu utama kediaman mereka, nampaklah sosok pria dengan paras tampan dengan tangan yang tergantung, seperti hendak mengetuk pintu. Saat sadar dari keterkejutannya, pria itu berdehem pelan sebelum beralih menatap Yoongi yang mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat keberadaannya.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Yoongi hyung. Hendak berangkat kekampus?"

"Ya, hanya tinggal menunggu adikku saja yang masih terus merengek diruang makan."

Yoongi menunduk untuk membenahi tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat benar, tidak tertarik dengan Jimin yang masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Adikmu? Apa Taehyung?"

"Ya, kau kenal dengannya?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan dan mengatakan bahwa dia dan Taehyung sempat berteman dekat dulu yang dijawab dengan anggukkan Yoongi tanda dia mengerti. Pemuda berparas manis itu melirik pada jam tangan ditangannya dan sedikit panik melihat dirinya yang sudah terlambat sekarang. Berteriak pada Taehyung untuk bergerak lebih cepat namun tidak mendapatkan respon apapun.

"Uh, kita bisa berangkat bersama jika kau mau. Akan lebih cepat jika menggunakan motor, lagipula sepertinya kau sudah terlambat."

Tawaran Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar menatap penuh harap pada pria tampan itu, membuat sang empunya mati-matian untuk tidak menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya dan meremasnya karena gemas. Kembali berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokkannya untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Jadi, kau mau?"

"Tentu sa– maksudku, dengan senang hati jika itu tidak merepotkanmu karena adikku benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Dimana motormu? Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat."

Pria yang lebih kecil itu berjinjit untuk melihat dibalik tubuh Jimin dan berbinar penuh rasa syukur kala matanya menemukan motor besar milik pemuda Kim itu. Terkekeh pelan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju motornya dengan Yoongi yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Pakai helm mu dan naiklah. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu tidak terlalu terlambat."

Yoongi mendengus kala mendengarnya namun tetap mengambil helm yang Jimin sodorkan dan memakainya. Segera menaiki motor Jimin sesaat setelah dia selesai memasangnya.

"Aku sudah terlambat, tapi setidaknya dengan naik motor akan memperingan keadaan dibanding harus berlari ke halte."

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menjalankan motornya menuju kampus mereka yang memang sama.

.

.

Yoongi bergegas turun dari motor milik tetangganya sesaat mereka sampai dikampus. Melepaskan helmnya dengan begitu terburu meskipun dirinya merasa sedikit lemas setelah dibawa mengebut oleh Jimin selama perjalanan tadi dan menyerahkan pada sang empunya.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Jimin. Aku pergi duluan."

"Hyung, tunggu!"

"Astaga, apalagi? Aku benar-benar harus pergi secepatnya, Jimin."

Terkekeh pelan yang justru membuat Yoongi menjadi kesal. Bisa saja dia memukul pria dihadapannya karena sudah dengan seenaknya menahan Yoongi yang sudah terlambat. Tapi mengingat Jimin telah membantunya, dia mengurungkan hal itu.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku nanti?"

"Tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan pulang bersama Taehyung nanti. Sudah kujawab jadi aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih, Jim."

Belum sempat Jimin menanggapinya, Yoongi sudah berbalik dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Jimin yang menghela nafasnya berat merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Namun kembali tersenyum lebar kala mengingat bahwa dirinya bisa meminta bantuan Taehyung untuk hal yang satu ini. Memarkirkan motornya dengan benar, sebelum berjalan menuju kafetaria karena kebetulan kelasnya diundur hari ini sekalian membuat rencana supaya dirinya bisa pulang bersama Yoongi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Jim! Ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil _Jim_ barusan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan sahabat lamanya yang sudah menempatkan diri tepat disebelahnya. Jadwal kuliahnya baru saja selesai dan dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Taehyung dan menyuruhnya datang menemuinya dihalaman kampus.

"Oh, hey, buddy. Kau bolos pelajaran hanya untuk menemuiku?"

"Hey, aku tidak bolos, bodoh. Kelasku baru saja berakhir. Mana mungkin aku membolos hanya untuk makhluk sepertimu."

"Come on, mate, jangan seperti itu. Kau menyakiti hatiku, kau tahu."

"Persetan, Jimin. Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Taehyung menoleh pada sahabatnya dengan wajah penasarannya karena tidak biasanya pemuda itu menelponnya hanya untuk bertemu. Ayolah, mereka bertetangga.

"Im Yoongi, kakakmu. Sepertinya aku tertarik padanya."

Jawaban yang _straight to the point_ itu berhasil membuat Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan pandangan _blank_ nya. Apa katanya barusan? Tertarik dengan kakaknya?

"Kau? Tertarik dengan Im Yoongi?! Kakakku yang sadis itu??! Hey, kau baik-baik saja, kawan?"

Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas melihat reaksi Taehyung yang dinilainya berlebihan dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"I'm fine, butthead. Dan aku serius benar-benar tertarik dengannya."

"No, Jim. You dont. Trust me. Yoongi hyung itu galak dan menyeramkan. Jika boleh aku sarankan, mundurlah sekarang juga sebelum kau menyesal."

Pemuda kurus itu menepuk pundak Jimin beberapa kali merasa simpati pada sahabat lamanya itu. Dia tahu kakaknya memang manis dan menggemaskan, tapi kepribadiannya berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya. Pepatah mengenai _dont judge the book by its cover_ memang benar adanya.

"Aku tahu itu, Taehyung. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu menarik bagiku. Aku tidak akan mundur sebelum mendapatkannya, jadi kau harus membantuku."

"Dan membuatku jadi target amukannya? Tidak, terimakasih, kawan."

"Ayolah, Tae. Apa salahnya membantu temanmu?"

Melihat raut serius diwajah Jimin, dia akhirnya membuang nafasnya berat. Well, sebenarnya dia hanya sedikit melebih-lebihkan saja. Tapi tentang Yoongi yang galak itu memang benar adanya. Bahkan adik-adiknya yang lain tidak berani membantahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mengajaknya pulang bersamaku."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama dengannya hari ini."

"Buatlah alasan, Taehyung. Aku tahu kau sangat lihat membuat alasan."

Menatap penuh harap pada sahabatnya, membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Yoongi hyung mungkin akan membunuhku saat sampai dirumah nanti tapi akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membantu sahabatku ini."

Jimin menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya sebelum merangkul sahabatnya dengan erat merasa begitu puas dengan jawaban pemuda kurus itu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, taetae."

"Berhenti memanggilku taetae, atau aku akan berubah pikiran."

"Nah, you wont."

Taehyung hanya mencibir sebal karena perkataan Jimin benar adanya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk membantunya untuk mendekati sang kakak dan dia tidak akan mengingkarinya.

Setelahnya, Taehyung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jimin karena masih memiliki beberapa keperluan lain yang harus dia lakukan. Mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengabari Jimin saat kakaknya telah selesai dan saat itulah Jimin akan bertindak.

.

.

.

"Hai, hyung. Menunggu Taehyung?"

"Ya, tadinya. Tapi bocah itu mengatakan bahwa dia sudah pulang duluan sejak tadi karena terlalu lama menungguku. Astaga, kenapa anak itu begitu menyebalkan hari ini?"

Jimin mengulas senyum lebar diwajahnya, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Melirik pada Yoongi yang masih menggerutu akan kelakuan adiknya sebelum memasang ekspresi setenang mungkin.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang bersama, hyung. Rumah kita bersebelahan dan sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Memangnya kau membawa payung?"

Pria manis itu refleks mendongak hanya untuk menemukan awan gelap yang mulai menggumpal dan semakin berat. Kembali menggerutu kala dia ingat bahwa dia memang tidak membawa payung yang biasanya selalu ada ditasnya dan kebetulan dia mengganti tas hari ini. Oh, benar-benar hari baik untuk marah-marah.

"Kau benar, sepertinya itu pilihan terbaik."

Jimin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban itu dan segera menarik tangan Yoongi menuju parkiran dimana motornya berada. Sementara pemilik tangannya itu hanya menatap heran pada Jimin namun hanya membiarkannya saja. Dia sedang lelah setelah dikerjai dosen habis-habisan hari ini. Ingatkan dia untuk menghukum Taehyung karena terus mengulur waktu dipagi hari membuatnya terlambat.

"Pakailah hyung, kita harus bergegas sebelum hujan turun."

Pria bertubuh mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum memakai helm yang diulurkan Jimin dan segera naik. Secara tidak sadar meremas jaket yang dipakai Jimin merasa sedikit trauma setelah dibawa mengebut pagi tadi membuat Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Jimin. Jangan terlalu cepat."

Yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Jimin dan mengendarai motornya menuju rumah mereka yang memang bersebelahan. Yah, bisa dibilang ini merupakan awal yang bagus untuk semakin dekat pada Yoongi. Dia pasti akan mendapatkan Yoongi. Pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._


	10. Chapter 10

_**JackBam : Bad Sign** (feat. Mark)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari dikediaman keluarga Kim, tampak begitu tenang tanpa adanya teriakan argumentasi dari si kembar didalam sana. Keduanya sedang tidak berada dirumah saat ini, entah kemana mereka pergi sejak siang tadi. Namun diluar itu, tampak sosok pria bertubuh tegap baru saja muncul dari pintu utama rumah mereka dengan sebuah bola basket ditangannya. Terus berjalan hingga mencapai halaman yang biasa dipakai untuk parkir yang terdapat _ring_ basket didalamnya untuk bermain sendirian. Yah, dirinya merasa cukup bosan karena adik kembarnya yang tidak kunjung datang begitu pula dengan Jimin yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Kedua orangtuanya juga sedang pergi ke _ilsan_ untuk mengunjungi rumah teman lama ayahnya yang baru saja tertimpa musibah, sekalian mengunjungi nenek dan kakeknya tentu saja. Jadi hanya tersisa dirinya dan Mark sajalah yang ada dirumah. Dan seperti biasa, Mark sibuk bermain bersama _coco_ didalam.

Dia memulai permainannya denga memantulkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya ke tanah beberapa kali sebelum melakukan beberapa trik yang dia pelajari sejak SMA dulu. Yah, dia memang bukan pemain yang buruk mengingat dirinya masuk ke tim utama dulu.

Namun ditengah permainannya, munculah sebuah tangan yang terulur untuk mengambil alih bola yang sejak tadi dia mainkan dan langsung menembakkannya kedalam _ring_ yang berada tidak jauh didepan. Menyeringai puas saat melihat kakaknya mulai tertarik untuk bermain _one on one_ bersamanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin bermain basket, hyung?"

"Well, I changed my mind. Its been a while since we played together, huh?"

"Right. So, _one on one_?"

"Sure, baby brother. Lets set a bet."

Jackson semakin melebarkan seringaiannya kala sang kakak mulai mengambil taruhan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan saat bermain basket. Anak-anak dari keluarga Kim ini memang handal dalam bermain basket sebenarnya. Mengingat sang ayah yang dulunya juga seorang _basketball player_ saat berada dibangku sekolah dulu. Bisa dibilang itu adalah bakat turun menurun dikeluarga mereka.

"I'm not a baby, whoever reached the _set point_ first, will be a winner. Sementara siapapun yang kalah nanti akan menjadi _maid_ bagi pemenang, _deal?_ "

"Easy. No problem. You better be prepared, Jackson."

Namun sebelum merespon perkataan sang kakak, Jackson sudah merebut bola dari tangan Mark dan langsung melemparnya kedalam _ring_ dan melempar tatapan mengejek pada sang empunya.

"You know what _talk less, do more_ means, Mark- _ssi_?"

"Oh, you sneaky little bastard."

Dan dengan itu, mereka memulai permainan sengit mereka disore hari itu. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyerah karena tentu saja mereka tidak mau disuruh-suruh oleh siapapun pemenangnya. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya begitu juga dengan rambut mereka yang sudah basah oleh keringat yang entah bagaimana membuat penampilan mereka terlihat jauh lebih seksi dibawah pancaran sinar matahari senja. Terlebih keduanya yang sama-sama memakai kaos tanpa lengan menampilkan otot bisep masing-masing.

Sampai saat sebuah suara yang cukup membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Disana, tepat disamping kediaman mereka, tampak seorang pemuda kurus dengan kakinya yang jenjang sedang tertawa keras dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya disusul oleh pemuda lainnya denga tubuh yang lebih berisi dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Bambam, kembalikan headphone milikku. Berhentilah mencuri barang-barang yang ada dikamarku!"

"Why? kau punya banyak benda ini dikamarmu, Youngjae hyung."

"Aku hanya punya dua dan itu tidak banyak. Cepat kembalikan!"

Seperti sudah puas melihat ekspresi kesal milik kakaknya, pria yang dipanggil Bambam itu akhirnya mengembalikan barang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya yang tentu saja langsung direbut oleh Youngjae sebelum pemuda manis itu berbalik dengan kaki yang dihentakkan sebal. Bambam sendiri hanya tertawa keras karena sudah berhasil mengganggu kakaknya yang satu itu. Yah, dikeluarga mereka hanya Youngjae satu-satunya hyung yang mudah dia kerjai. Sementara sisanya, oh, dia bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya.

Namun seperti merasa sedang diperhatikan, dirinya menoleh kesamping dan mendapati dua pria dengan peluh membasahi pakaian mereka sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi sepertinya dia belum pernah melihat mereka berdua sejak dia pindah.

"Oh, hai tetangga! Sedang bermain basket rupanya."

Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, Jackson segera merebut bola basket yang berada dikungkungan sang kakak yang menembaknya kedalam _ring_ dengan melakukan _dunk_ yang agresif. Sementara Mark yang baru tersadar sepersekian detik lebih lama hanya berdecak kesal karena memang Jackson sebelumnya sudah mencapai _set point_ dan sepertinya dia harus rela menjadi pembantu sang adik untuk seminggu kedepan.

"Now, you'll be my _maid_ , hyung. Prepare yourself."

"Shut up, man. I knew that already."

Jackson beralih menatap pemuda kurus yang saat ini sudah berada diperbatasan antara rumah mereka dan melemparkan senyuman atau lebih bisa disebut seringai tampan padanya.

"Well, kau punya peran dalam kemenanganku hari ini. Thanks, kid."

"Yah, sepertinya kau pemain yang baik, eh?"

"I'am. I won anyway."

Menyikut sang kakak yang sedari tadi hanya menatap malas pada adiknya yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang empunya sebelum menatap Bambam dengan alis terangkat.

"Omong-omong, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau salah satu dari anak paman Im juga?"

"I'am. Namaku Bambam, aku satu sekolah dengan adik kembarmu, by the way."

Mark hanya menganggukkan kepalanya disertai dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Boleh dibilang, Bambam itu cukup manis jika diteliti. Sementara Jackson hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil memainkan bola basket yang berada ditangannya, tidak tertarik dengan percakapan keduanya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Well, Aku Mark, dan ini adikku, Jackson. Dia menyebalkan."

Bambam hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jackson yang masih terlihat tidak tertarik dibelakang sana. Entahlah, pria itu begitu terlihat menarik dimatanya.

"Jackson, ya–"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak Markie hyung. Maksudku– Mark hyung."

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum kecil terpasang dibibir tipis milik anak sulung keluarga Kim itu. Bambam terdengar menggemaskan saat memanggilnya tadi.

"Its okay, jika itu membuatmu lebih nyaman."

Yang dijawab dengan cengiran lebar juga perpaduan antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk huruf O tanda dia mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu, hyung. Sampai nanti."

Dengan itu, Bambam berbalik masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah sebelumnya sempat melirik pada Jackson yang masih asik bermain sendiri. Oh, ini benar-benar pertanda yang tidak bagus.

"Hyung, aku bisa melihat bunga-bunga berjatuhan disekitarmu dengan warna pink menjadi latarnya."

"Well, dia tidak begitu buruk, kau tahu?"

"Seriously, dude? Kau tertarik padanya pada pertemuan pertamamu?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi– sudahlah, ayo masuk dan bersihkan badanmu sebelum eomma dan appa kembali."

"Kau benar, itu saran terbaik yang kau keluarkan hari ini, hyung."

Melemparkan bola yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sebelum berlari masuk kedalam rumah untuk segera membersihkan diri. Meninggalkan Mark yang kembali menatap rumah yang berada tepat disampingnya kediamannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

 _Sepertinya dia hanya tertarik padamu, Jackson._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _to be continue.._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Family Gathering_**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu berderit terbuka yang berasal dari pintu utama kediaman keluarga Im itu cukup menarik perhatian pria dengan wajah tenang itu dari kegiatannya semula yang sedang menonton acara favoritnya. Sedikit tersenyum kala melihat pria yang berjalan masuk lebih dalam tepat kearah dirinya berada.

"Aku pulang, sayang. Bagaimana harimu, hm?"

Pria dengan wajah rupawan itu menunduk untuk memberi ciuman dikening istrinya selama beberapa saat sebelum beranjak duduk tepat disampingnya dan melonggarkan dasi yang seharian ini dipakainya.

"Baik. Youngjae dan Bambam berdebat seperti biasa. Bagaimana proyek dikantormu?"

"Yah, seperti yang kukatakan. Apabila berjalan lancar, maka proyek ini akan rampung dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa proyek kali ini benar-benar berjalan mulus. Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan kerjasama antar perusahaan dan aku tidak menyangka orang yang menjalin kerjasama denganku adalah tetanggaku sendiri."

Tampak senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Jaebum meskipun terlihat gurat lelah disana. Memang dirinya merasa kurang istirahat selama beberapa hari terakhir karena harus terus lembur dikantor. Sementara Jinyoung hanya tersenyum lembut ikut senang karena suaminya yang ambisius itu sukses menjalankan proyek pentingnya kali ini.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, tuan Im."

Jinyoung menepuk dada Jaebum beberapa kali merasa ikut bangga akan suaminya tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengan seringaian bangga dari sang empunya. Dia kemudian melihat sekeliling merasa suasana rumah jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Dimana anak-anak?"

"Yoongi dan Youngjae sedang berada dikamar, sepertinya sedang berusaha membuat beberapa lagu. Taehyung– entahlah, sepertinya sedang bermain game dengan Bambam. Mereka akan turun sebentar lagi. Seokjin masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu untuk skripsinya."

Jaebum menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya keatas melihat Taehyung yang berjalan cepat menuju kelantai dasar. Dia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anaknya yang satu itu. Yah, Taehyung memang paling dekat dengannya sejak kecil dan sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidak benar-benar bertemu. Wajar saja anak itu merasa sedikit lebih bersemangat sekarang.

"Hey, careful, Taetae. You might fall."

"Dad, kau pulang lebih awal!"

Pemuda yang sudah berada ditahun keduanya didunia perkuliahan itu menubrukkan tubuh kurusnya ke tubuh sang ayah, membuat Jaebum mau tidak mau tertawa karenanya. Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan anaknya yang begitu manja pada suaminya.

"Well, we got the jobs done sooner than we expected. Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Melelahkan seperti biasa tapi kupikir baik-baik saja sejauh ini. Teman lamaku juga berada dikampus yang sama denganku."

"Thats great, Tae. Lakukanlah yang terbaik."

Menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban membuatnya mendapat usakkan sayang dari sang ayah dirambutnya.

"Hyung, kau terlihat seperti balita, kau tahu?"

Bambam berjalan menuruni tangga dengan raut wajah mengejek seperti biasa kala kakaknya sedang bersama ayahnya. Tapi serius, Taehyung benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil jika seperti itu. Dia memposisikan dirinya diatas karpet lembut yang berada dilantai sebelum melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, Bam. Berhentilah mencoba bertingkah dewasa."

"Aku memang sudah dewasa, hyung."

"Kau bahkan tidak berani tidur sendiri setelah menonton film horror. Aku tidak bodoh dengan tidak menyadari kau yang pindah kekamar Youngjae dimalam hari."

Bambam menatap tajam pada Taehyung yang sudah duduk tepat disamping Jaebum dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada serta senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Menggerutu sebal kala dirinya tidak bisa membantah apapun.

"Hey, enough of arguing. Dimana kakak kalian? Daddy ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu."

Raut wajah kedua anak itu berubah tegang kala sang ayah berbicara dengan nada serius. Oh, nada suara itu terdengar begitu mengerikan. Bahkan Taehyung sendiri sudah melesat duduk tepat disamping Bambam, menghindari ayahnya.

"Akan kupanggilkan."

Jinyoung beranjak dari sofa dan segera berjalan menuju studio mini pribadi milik Yoongi yang berada dilantai atas. Meninggalkan suami dan kedua anaknya yang masih berada dalam situsi tegang. Sebenarnya dia mau tertawa melihatnya karena dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jaebum. Tapi sepertinya suaminya itu ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan mereka jadi dia hanya mengikuti alurnya saja.

Sementara Jaebum sendiri sedang mati-matian menaha tawanya melihat Bambam dan Taehyung yang sedang gugup dibawah sana. Oh, lihatlah bagaimana keduanya memainkan kain pakaian mereka masing-masing. Dia bisa menyerah kapan saja jika sudah seperti ini.

"Ada apa, dad?"

Jaebum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang sudah berada dihadapannya bersama Youngjae dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Jinyoung kembali duduk ditempat semulanya.

"Ah, Yoongi. Duduklah, Daddy ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yang segera dilakukan oleh kedua anaknya dan duduk tenang diatas karpet lembut.

"Oh, what is this situation? Kau pulang lebih awal, dad?"

keenam pasang mata itu mengalihkan fokusnya pada pria tampan dengan tas yang masih disampirkan disalah satu bahunya.

"Seokjin, kebetulan sekali. Kemarilah."

Putra sulung dari keluarga Im itu berjalan mendekat pada keluarganya. Melihat sekeliling dan mendapati ketiga adik termudanya seperti sedang merasa gugup sedangkan Yoongi hanya duduk santai tanpa ekspresi apapun seperti biasa. Menaikkan alisnya kala dia seperti mengenal situasi seperti ini. Apa adiknya mendapat masalah disekolah? pikirnya.

Namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang jelas berasal dari ayahnya yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung dan penuh tanya dari anak-anaknya. Terutama Yoongi yang melemparkan tatapan _are-you-kidding-me_ miliknya.

"Hey, tidak perlu setegang itu. Kalian tidak akan aku marahi, tenang saja."

"You freaked us out, dad!"

 _Itu Taehyung yang berteriak histeris._

Sementara sisanya, hanya meleparkan tatapan _blank_ nya masih belum menangkap situasi.

"Dad, what the hell–"

"Yoongi, language."

"Alright, sorry."

Yoongi langsung membungkam mulutnya tidak ingin, _sangat_ tidak ingin membuat ayahnya marah. Yah, Yoongi memang memiliki lidah tajam seperti ibunya omong-omong. Seokjin yang pertama sadar akan situasi, segera menatap pada ayahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa, dad?"

"Ah, ya– Karena proyek diperusahaan daddy sudah rampung, maka dalam rangka menyambung hubungan antar rekan kerja dan tetangga, aku dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur bersama membawa keluarga masing-masing. Bagaimana?"

Youngjae dan Bambam yang mendengar kata _berlibur_ keluar dari bibir sang ayah, segera saja menampilkan wajah sumringahnya. Oh, mereka jelas ingin sekali liburan.

"Tidak buruk. Lagipula sudah lama sejak kita berlibur bersama dan akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada lebih banyak anggota didalamnya. Ini juga waktu yang tepat untuk lebih dekat dengan tetangga kita."

"Yah, aku setuju dengan Seokjin hyung."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil menatap pada ayahnya sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil snack yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Sementara Taehyung hanya terdiam seperti tenggelam pada pemikirannya.

 _'Berlibur bersama keluarga paman Kim berarti berlibur bersama Jungkook. Oh, sepertinya ini akan_ buruk. Pikirnya.

Jaebum sendiri sudah mengulaskan senyum diwajahnya ikut membenarkan perkataan Seokjin. Ya, memang sudah lama sejak mereka benar-benar menikmati liburan bersama dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa bersalah karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dikantor.

"Baiklah kalau kalian setuju. Taetae, kau keberatan?"

Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, Taehyung lantas menatap kearah ayahnya dan memoleskan senyuman diwajah rupawannya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Berusaha menyembunyikan pemikirannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, dad. Sudah lama aku menginginkan liburan bersama seperti ini. Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku dan Namjoon mempertimbangkan Hawaii sebagai destinasi liburan ini. Atau mungkin kalian punya usul lain."

Jaebum mengedarkan pandangannya pada keluarga berharganya meminta pendapat maupun persetujuan dari mereka semua.

"Theres nothing better than Hawaii, dad. Really. Aku benar-benar ingin kesana."

"Taehyung benar, Hawaii adalah pilihan terbaik."

Tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti kala mendengarnya dari Taehyung dan Yoongi. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada sang istri yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, meminta persetujuan dari sang empunya. Seperti mengerti maksud Jaebum, Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. Dan Jaebum merasa tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir cherry milik istrinya yang tentu saja mendapatkan tatapan malas dari kelima pasang mata dihadapan mereka.

"Gosh." _Itu Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas._

"Oh, please get a room, mom, dad." _Itu Bambam menghela nafas jengah._

"Really, dad." _Itu seokjin memijit keningnya dramatis._

"Youngjae, kau adik kecilku yang manis dan begitu polos. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya jadi aku akan menutup matamu." _Itu Taehyung yang kini menutupi kedua mata Youngjae dengan telapak tangannya_ _. Disisi lain, Youngjae hanya diam tidak melemparkan protes apapun._

Sementara Jaebum dan Jinyoung sendiri hanya tertawa melihat respon kelima anak mereka yang memang selalu seperti itu tiap kali dia dan istrinya melakukan hal _cheesy_ dihadapan mereka. Biarlah, lagipula dia merindukan kehangatan keluarga kecilnya yang begitu berharga ini. Ya, rencananya bersama Namjoon untuk berlibur bersama memang bukan hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._


	12. Chapter 12

**_HOLIDAY_**

 _Part I : Departure_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakin sudah tidak ada barang-barang yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak, eomma. Aku sudah memeriksa semuanya. Hanya tinggal milik si kembar saja yang belum berada dibagasi."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti akan perkataan anak sulungnya barusan. Melirik sekitar saat dirinya tidak bisa menemukan anak-anaknya yang lain.

"Jadi, dimana adik-adikmu?"

"Jackson ada didalam untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Jimin– sepertinya tadi pergi kerumah sebelah. Dan aku tidak tahu si kembar ada dimana, tidak melihat mereka sama sekali sejak mereka selesai sarapan tadi."

Pemuda tampan dengan aksen koreanya yang terdengar kaku itu meringis saat melihat ibunya mengurut keningnya, merasa frustasi dengan kelakuan anak-anaknya yang lain. Sungguh, Hoseok begitu mengutuk sifat Namjoon yang begitu keras kepala dan sulit diatur yang menurun pada anak-anaknya. Berusaha menenangkan diri dengan cara menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Oh, dia tentu saja tidak ingin berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk mengingat ini merupakan liburan pertama mereka sejak suaminya menyelesaikan proyek pekerjaan pentingnya.

"Kalau begitu eomma akan mengecek Yugyeom dan Jungkook terlebih dahulu. Bisakah kau panggil Jimin untuk segera masuk kemobil, _son_?"

"Sure thing, mom. I'll go get him."

Dengan itu, Mark berjalan mendahului ibunya guna mencari Jimin yang bisa dipastikan berada dirumah tetangga mereka sekarang. Ya, dia tahu adiknya itu sedang mengejar salah satu dari anak paman Im mati-matian jadi dia yakin Jimin sedang memohon untuk ikut didalam mobil keluarga Im sekarang.

Sementara disisi lain, Hoseok sudah berjalan memasuki kediaman mereka dan lantas menuju kamar putra kembarnya yang masing-masing berada dilantai dua. Dia mengetuk pintu bercat putih bersih sebelum masuk kedalam. Namun karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Hoseok langsung membawa dirinya masuk kedalam dan berusaha menekan emosinya saat melihat Jungkook malah tertidur diatas ranjangnya meskipun sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Menghela nafas kasar sebelum berdiri tepat disamping ranjang milik Jungkook sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jungkook, kau akan bangun atau kau bersedia kehilangan semua koleksimu?"

Hoseok mengatakan itu dengan wajah tersenyum penuh namun disertai dengan nada yang penuh penekanan. Membuat Jungkook lantas terduduk bangun dengan mata setengah terbuka juga rambut yang berantakan dan tangan yang membuat gestur hormat asal-asalan.

"Aku akan bangun, eomma. I promise."

"Bagus. Cuci mukamu dan rapikan penampilanmu. Eomma menunggu dibawah dalam lima menit."

" _Ay-ay, captain!_ "

Berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya dan berjalan menuju kamar Yugyeom yang berada tepat diseberang kamar Jungkook. Dia yakin keadaan Yugyeom tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook didalam sana. Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali sebelum membuka pintu bercat putih namun penuh dengan stiker dan coretan berwarna hitam disana dan berjalan masuk kedalam hanya untuk menemukan Yugyeom yang masih asik dengan komputernya. Oh, Hoseok ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Kim Yugyeom, matikan komputermu sekarang. Kita akan segera berangkat."

"Sebentar eomma, aku hampir mengalahkan semuanya dan mengalahkan rekor Jungkook."

"Ah, rupanya kau ingin eomma melempar semua perangkat digitalmu keluar jendela, hm?"

"Kumatikan sekarang."

"Eomma tunggu dibawah dalam lima menit, atau semua perangkat digitalmu menghilang, tuan muda Kim."

Hoseok berbalik keluar dari kamar putranya dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air yang begitu dia butuhkan sekarang. Si kembar Kim memang selalu membuatnya harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih dari biasanya.

"Ada apa, chèrie? Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus apa dengan putra kembar kita, Namjoon _-ah_. Kenapa kau harus mewariskan seluruh sifat jelekmu juga pada mereka."

Pria manis bersurai karamel itu menatap begitu memelas pada suaminya seolah memohon untuk mengambil seluruh sifat jelek yang dia warisi kembali. Hal itu jelas membuat Namjoon merasa sedikit bersalah namun juga merasa gemas dengan tingkah istrinya. Oh, bagaimana tidak jika Hoseok menatapnya dengan mata memohonnya yang seperti anak anjing dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir tipis itu berkali-kali.

"Berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan atau kau akan aku _makan_ sekarang, nyonya Kim."

Mendengar itu, Hoseok langsung mendatarkan ekspresinya dan berjalan menjauhi Namjoon dengan langkah yang sengaja dia hentakkan. _Namjoon pun tidak membantu sama sekali,_ pikirnya. Sedangkan pria tinggi dengan lesung pipi menawannya itu terkekeh kecil dan segera berlari menyusul istrinya yang sudah berada diluar. Meninggalkan Jackson dengan wajah meringis geli yang sedari tadi menonton drama yang dibuat kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka sudah memiliki lima anak namun masih bertingkah seperti remaja kasmaran."

.

.

.

Mark berjalan masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah keluarga Im yang kebetulan pagarnya terbuka, berniat untuk menyeret Jimin pergi sebelum ibunya mengamuk. Tersenyum kecil begitu menemukan Youngjae yang baru saja keluar dengan menenteng sebuah koper ditangannya dan segera menghampirinya.

"Youngjae, apa Jimin ada disini?"

"Ah, Mark hyung. Ya, Jimin hyung ada didalam tadi, sedang membujuk Yoongi hyung sepertinya. Itu mereka–"

Tepat setelah Youngjae menyelesaikan perkataannya, keluarlah Jimin dan Yoongi dari dalam rumah kediaman keluarga Im. Dengan Jimin yang berada dibelakang Yoongi tentu saja.

"Ayolah, Yoongi hyung. Ikut dimobilku saja ya?"

"Tidak, Jimin. Holy shit, berhenti menggangguku!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut dimobilmu."

Yang dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Yoongi. Tentu saja hal itu bukan apa-apa bagi Jimin, dia malah semakin gencar membujuk Yoongi supaya membiarkannya berada dimobil yang sama dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Mark sendiri merasa begitu malu melihat tingkah adiknya yang benar-benar tidak tahu malu itu. Melirik pada Youngjae yang hanya terdiam melihat keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Merasa hal ini akan terus berlangsung, Mark mengambil inisiatif untuk menyeret Jimin dengan menarik kerah hoodienya.

"Maaf jika Jimin mengganggumu, Yoongi. Bocah ini memang tidak tahu malu. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu dibandara."

Mark memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Yoongi yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi kesalnya setelah diganggu Jimin sejak tadi dan langsung menyeret adiknya menuju rumah mereka.

"Jimin, kau benar-benar harus berhenti untuk mempermalukan keluargamu."

"Aku tidak mempermalukan keluargaku! lagipula kenapa kau malah menyeretku pergi, hyung?!"

Jimin menatap kesal pada Mark sesaat setelah mereka sampai dihalaman rumah mereka. Oh, dirinya begitu kesal karena tidak bisa satu mobil dengan Yoongi.

"Perhatikan sekelilingmu, tuan muda."

Putra ketiga keluarga Kim itu segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya meski masih dengan wajah kesalnya dan segera mengerut mendapati ibunya sudah berdiri didekatnya dengan tangan terlipat didada. Jangan lupakan _senyuman manis_ diwajah itu yang membuat Jimin bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Tidak, Hoseok tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Tidak dengan matanya.

"Habislah kau, Jimin _-ssi._ Eomma tidak akan memaafkanmu, kau tahu."

"Sebagai adik yang baik, aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Jiminie hyung."

Tolong ingatkan dia untuk menedang kedua adik kembarnya itu sesaat setelah mereka sampai dibandara nanti.

"Oh, hai, eomma. Aku baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobil tapi Mark hyung malah menahanku."

"Hm? Benarkah?"

"Uh, aku akan masuk sekarang."

Lain Jimin yang masuk kedalam mobil dengan tergesa-gesa, lain juga dengan Mark yang tertawa kencang melihat adiknya mengerut ketakutan seperti itu. Oh, rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat adik-adiknya dimarahi.

Setelah yakin semuanya telah lengkap, kedua keluarga segera berangkat menuju bandara dengan beriringan mengemudi mobil masing-masing. Tentu saja dengan suasana dalam mobil yang sama-sama ribut meskipun tetap saja dimenangkan oleh mobil keluarga Kim mengingat ada si kembar, Jimin dan juga Jackson didalamnya. Mark sendiri hanya memperhatikan meski sesekali ikut bergabung dengan saudara-saudaranya.

Sedangkan didalam mobil keluarga Im penuh dengan teriakan dari Youngjae yang terus diganggu oleh Bambam dan Taehyung. Lain halnya dengan Yoongi yang terus mengeluh betapa ributnya keadaan mobil mereka dan betapa dirinya begitu berharap untuk pergi dengan taksi saja. Sementara Seokjin tidak membantu sama sekali dengan menggoda hubungannya dengan Jimin yang memang diakui semakin dekat dari hari-kehari.

Disisi lain, Jaebum dan Jinyoung hanya mengabaikan keributan yang terjadi dibelakang mereka. Mereka sudah begitu terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu, Jadi Jaebum hanya menikmati perjalanan sambil terus menggenggam tangan Jinyoung dengan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas dari kemudi. Dia benar-benar merindukan istrinya, omong-omong. Mengingat mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat malam hari selama berminggu-minggu. Mungkin ini bisa jadi honeymoon dadakan mereka berdua. Memikirkan itu membuat Jaebum tanpa sadar mengelurkan seringaiannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berpikiran kotor, Jaebum. Hentikan itu sekarang juga, kau terlihat menyeramkan."

"Ayolah, sayang. Kau tahu sudah lama kita tidak melakukan _nya_. Lagipula kenapa kau masih malu?"

Mendengar Jaebum yang mengatakannya dengan begitu terbuka, mau tak mau membuat wajah Jinyoung berubah memerah. Pria manis bersurai hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela mobil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan suaminya yang justru semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Kau memerah, darl."

"Diam, tuan besar Im."

"Jadi kau memanggilku _Master_ sekarang? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau memiliki _fetish_ yang seperti itu, sweetheart."

"Demi Tuhan, Jaebum. Berhenti berpikiran mesum, anak-anak mendengarmu!"

"No, they're not, babe. Lagipula sepertinya memberikan saudara baru untuk mereka bukan ide yang buruk."

Oh, Jinyoung sungguh ingin menendang suaminya sekarang. Suaminya itu memang senang sekali menggodanya dalam hal seperti ini dan demi Tuhan ini begitu memalukan.

Merasa puas menggoda sang istri, Jaebum membawa punggung tangan Jinyoung menuju bibirnya sebelum kemudian mengecupnya selama beberapa detik berkali-kali. Begitu bersyukur memiliki istri seperti Jinyoung juga anak-anak mereka yang begitu berharga. Ya, keluarga adalah segalanya bagi Jaebum. Dia rela menukarkan apapun untuk kebahagiaan keluarganya. Bahkan jika itu nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._


	13. Chapter 13

**_HOLIDAY_**

 _Part II : Starting Day!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari belum siang ketika dua buah mobil mewah itu terparkir tepat ditempat bertuliskan _drop off_ pada sebuah bandara. Tidak lama setelahnya, terbukalah salah satu pintu mobil secara hampir bersamaan. Menampilkan beberapa pria dengan pakaian santai namun tetap menawan. Satu pria diantaranya bergegas menuju mobil yang berada tepat dibelakang mobilnya, menunggu pemuda manisnya untuk keluar. Dia Jimin tentu saja, berdiri tepat disamping pintu yang sudah bergeser terbuka dan sontak tersenyum lebar kala Yoongi melangkah keluar dari dalam. Putra ketiga dari keluarga Kim itu langsung saja merengkuh bahu Yoongi supaya mereka bisa berjalan bersama. Sementara Taehyung yang melihat sahabatnya yang begitu tergila-gila dengan kakaknya itu hanya menatap penuh iba pada Jimin. Merasa kasihan karena harus berurusan dengan kakaknya yang menyeramkan itu.

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka akan berlibur bersamamu, Taehyung."

Pemuda kurus yang dipanggil namanya barusan itu membeku saat mengenali suara itu. Bergerak terpatah untuk menatap sumber suara dan langsung menyesalinya begitu saja. Jungkook, pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan seringai diwajahnya yang sialnya begitu tampan. Taehyung yang ditatap seperti itu secara tidak sadar sudah memancarkan rona tipis diwajahnya.

"Y-yeah, what a coincidence."

Jungkook semakin menyeringai lebar kala dirinya mendapati rona tipis diwajah Taehyung. Sedikit menunduk sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya supaya bisa berbicara tepat ditelinga pria kurus yang sudah memerah itu.

"Aku benar-benar menantikan liburan kali ini, Taehyung _-ssi._ Mari bersenang-senang bersama disana."

Menarik dirinya dan sedikit mengusak surai lembut Taehyung sebelum berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk mengambil tas miliknya dibagasi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sudah memerah padam hingga telinga. Youngjae yang melihat kakaknya terdiam dengan wajah memerah itu pun lantas menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah– Oh, telingamu juga!"

Seperti tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Taehyung menepuk-nepukkan pipinya pelan sambil menatap pada adiknya.

"B-benarkah? Aku baik-baik saja, Youngjae. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Pria bertubuh kurus itu mengusak rambut adiknya dengan gemas lengkap dengan senyuman kotak diwajahnya. Membuat Youngjae mau tidak mau tersenyum juga melihatnya.

Disisi lain, Namjoon dan Jaebum terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu supir yang akan bertanggung jawab membawa mobil mereka kembali kerumah. Keduanya terlihat begitu akrab bagaikan sahabat lama yang baru saja bertemu kembali. Tidak jauh dari sisi mereka, ada Jinyoung dan juga Hoseok yang memang sudah akrab mengingat keduanya yang lebih sering berada dirumah. Ya, Jinyoung dan Hoseok sering kali mengobrol saat mereka bepapasan dihalaman rumah masing-masing yang hanya dibatasi oleh tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Jadi, Hoseok, aku seperti mendengar gerutuan frustasimu pagi ini."

Jinyoung tertawa kecil melihat Hoseok yang menghela nafas beratnya, terlihat begitu dramatis namun menggelikan secara bersamaan.

"Aku bertaruh kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika harus mengurusi putra kembarku itu, Jinyoung _-ah._ Betapa bahagianya jika anak-anakku setenang anak-anakmu dirumah."

Kontan hal itu mengundang tawa istri dari seorang Im Jaebum itu. Hoseok memang sering menceritakan anak-anaknya, terutama putra kembarnya pada Jinyoung. Tentang bagaimana Jungkook dan Yugyeom yang selalu mendapatkan masalah yang membuatnya harus datang kesekolah setidaknya seminggu sekali. Sedikit lebih bersyukur karena memiliki anak-anak yang manis dan penurut meskipun kadang Bambam bisa membuat masalah juga disekolah.

"Astaga, sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat menua jika seperti ini, Nyonya Kim."

"Kau benar, aku harus bisa mengontrol emosiku dengan lebih baik agar hal itu tidak terjadi."

Percakapan mereka sedikit terusik kala Namjoon datang bersama Jaebum dibelakangnya, mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah bisa masuk kedalam sekarang karena dua orang kepercayaannya sudah datang dan bertanggung jawab akan mobil-mobil mereka. Lagipula, waktu keberangkatan mereka hanya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Maka dengan itu, kedua pasangan orangtua itu _menggiring_ anak-anak mereka untuk bergegas masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Youngjae semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kala dia mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tidak, dia tidak kesal dengan orang yang bertanya padanya. Dia hanya kesal karena kakak-kakaknya bahkan Bambam sibuk bersama yang lainnya.

"Aku sebal karena yang lain meninggalkanku, bahkan Seokjin hyung juga begitu. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja bergabung dengan mereka, Yugyeo–"

 _Tunggu._ Youngjae sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Yugyeom yang sedang tersenyum lebar disampingnya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya lebih awal.

"Aku tidak tertarik bergabung bersama mereka. Lagipula sepertinya kau kesepian disini."

Pemuda jangkung itu beralih merangkul bahu sempit Youngjae sambil terus berjalan menuju tempat mereka akan boarding. Well, sebenarnya tadi dia bergabung bersama Bambam dan saudara kembarnya. Tapi mana bisa dia menolak Youngjae dibelakangnya yang sedang merengut karena ditingalkan oleh saudaranya. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang, dia memperlambat langkahnya supaya bisa berjalan disamping pria manis itu. Youngjae hanya begitu menarik dimatanya, itu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yugyeom. Kau tidak perlu menemaniku–"

"Aku akan menemanimu. Lagipula bagaimana jika kau terpisah dengan yang lainnya? Kau bahkan berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu luput dari pandanganku."

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau membuat Youngjae sedikit tersipu. Ayolah, bagaimana tidak? Yugyeom seperti sedang menunjukkan keposesifannya pada Youngjae sekarang. Meskipun sedikit kesal karena dirinya terkesan seperti anak kecil, tapi tetap saja dia merasa senang.

"T-tapi–"

"Ayo, yang lain sudah berada jauh didepan."

Tanpa basa-basi, Yugyeom menarik tangan Youngjae yang terasa begitu pas didalam genggamannya untuk berlari bersamanya. Diam-diam menyukai betapa lembutnya tangan milik pemuda manis itu. Sementara Youngjae hanya terdiam sembil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat sejak Yugyeom menggenggam tangannya. Menatap pada tangan mereka yang saling bertautan dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Tidak pernah mengira bahwa genggaman itu terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman baginya. Yugyeom sendiri semakin melebarkan senyumannya kala merasakan tangan ramping Youngjae yang balas menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Oh, dia sungguh menantikan liburan kali ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Mark, aku masih tidak menyangka kalau kita bertetangga. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memberitahuku dikelas."

"Well, Seokjin. Kau tidak bertanya, jadi aku tidak menjawab. Itu saja."

"Ayolah, kawan, kau sengaja melakukannya, kan?"

"Begitulah, lagipula harusnya kau senang karena adik-adikmu bahkan sudah akan memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Kau tidak akan kesepian, man."

Seokjin melihat sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa ucapan Mark memang benar adanya. Bahkan Youngjae pun sudah duduk bersama Yugyeom sekarang. Tidak, tidak. Youngjae adalah adik kecilnya yang manis, dia tidak rela adiknya berpacaran terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya belum.

"Dengar, kawan. Katakan pada Yugyeom untuk bersiap menghadapi konsekuensi dalam mendekati Youngjae. It wont be easy for him, I promise."

"It's on him. He's all grown, he'll know what to do."

"Wow, kau bahkan tidak berniat membantunya, dude? Kau memang kakak yang buruk."

Mark hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui omongan teman sekelasnya itu. Lagipula, diantara mereka berlima sudah memiliki komitmen untuk tidak mengganggu urusan pribadi masing-masing kecuali mereka memang membutuhkannya. Namjoon juga sering mengatakan untuk berusaha menyelesaikan masalah masing-masing dan untuk tidak mudah menyerah. Jadi, itulah prinsip yang kelima putra keluarga Kim pegang hingga sekarang. Dan dia tahu benar, bahwa mereka semua memiliki ambisi kuat untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Terutama si kembar Kim dan Jimin.

"Sekeras apapun kau menolaknya, tidak akan menghentikan Yugyeom untuk mendapatkan Youngjae. Percaya padaku."

"Aku tahu, dia terlihat ambisius sekali. Kurasa Yugyeom hanya harus bersabar menghadapi ibuku. Dia _sangat, sangat_ menyayangi Youngjae."

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku jadi kau."

Seokjin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ya, bukan tanpa alasan dia dan keluarganya menjadi posesif pada Youngjae. Adiknya itu hanya terlalu murni dan berharga untuk disakiti. Tidak hanya Youngjae, tapi ketiga adiknya yang lain juga. Seokjin jelas merasa begitu bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi keempat adiknya sebagai anak yang paling tua.

"Ya, karena sepertinya keempat adikmu itu begitu tahan banting, Mark."

"They are. Especially Jungkook, He's the strongest."

"You know man, aku seperti bisa merasakannya."

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam berada didalam pesawat, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Mengambil tas dan koper bawaan masing-masing sebelum berjalan menuju mobil jemputan yang sudah tersedia disana. Namjoon dan Jaebum memang sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan benar-benar matang sehingga mereka tidka akan mengalami kesulitan nantinya. Mereka semua menaiki van berukuran besar untuk mencapai villa tempat mereka akan singgah. Tentu saja suasana mobil itu begitu heboh mengingat Yugyeom, Jungkook, Bambam, Jimin, dan juga Jackson berada didalam satu mobil yang sama. Bahkan kelimanya tidak segan menggoda kedua pasang orangtua mereka yang sibuk berlovey dovey disana. Bukan berarti sisanya hanya berdiam diri saja, bahkan semuanya sudah ikut bergabung untuk memeriahkan suasana didalam van itu. Oh, mereka semua jelas sangat menikmati hari pertama liburan mereka dan sangat, sangat menantikan hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan selama berada di Hawaii.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._


	14. Chapter 14

**_HOLIDAY_**

 _Part III : Kebersamaan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan memakai kamar yang besar."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu kamarku, Gyeom _-ah._ "

Jungkook melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yugyeom yang masih berdiri terdiam didepan pintu. Oh, tentu saja hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh si jangkung saat dia langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar berukuran cukup besar tersebut dan melayangkan seringai penuh kemenangan pada saudara kembarnya.

"Too slow."

"Keluar dari sana, sialan."

Tetap melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yugyeom yang saat ini sudah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang berukuran besar itu membuat Jungkook merasa benar-benar jengkel melihatnya. Namun perkataan Jimin berikutnya membuatnya begitu meratapi sang ayah yang dengan teganya merencanakan ini.

"Sudahlah, kawan. Kau, aku, dan Yugyeom memang ditempatkan dikamar ini bersama-sama. Kau lihat penanda itu?"

Dengan cepat, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu berwarna coklat yang memang sudah ditempelkan stiker yang berisi beberapa nama.

"Yes, buddy. Kita akan berada dalam satu kamar yang sama selama berada disini."

Jimin menepuk punggung Jungkook beberapa kali seakan sedang menyemangati adiknya yang masih melongo menatap stiker tersebut sementara dirinya sudah masuk kedalam kamar dan bergabung dengan Yugyeom yang sedang berbaring sambil memainkan handphonenya dengan tenang, tidak peduli dengan Jungkook yang merasa begitu putus asa dipintu sana.

"Aku lebih baik tidur diruang tengah daripada harus tidur bersama dengan kalian."

Gerutuan Jungkook yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh kedua saudara laki-lakinya tersebut. Lagipula Jungkook juga akan tetap tidur disana nantinya, buat apa melebih-lebihkan, pikir mereka.

Maka dari itu, sesaat setelah menaruh tas dan barang-barang yang lain, Jungkook berjalan menuju halaman belakang penginapan tersebut yang memang langsung menghadap ke hamparan biru laut yang begitu menawan berhiaskan sinar matahari. Terlihat begitu berkilau dengan pasir berwarna putihnya.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku setelah duduk selama berjam-jam didalam pesawat. Tersenyum kecil kala dirinya bisa merasakan segarnya berada dialam terbuka seperti ini. Lagipula sudah lama sekali sejak dia berkunjung ke pantai. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan terhenti saat kedua irisnya menangkap bayangan kurus yang sepertinya dia kenal berada tepat dibibir pantai. Menyeringai senang dan tanpa basa-basi segera berjalan menghampiri pria kurus yang sepertinya masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya melihat bagaimana pria itu bermain-main dengan air laut yang menyapu telapak kakinya yang tidak dibalut apa-apa.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai pantai."

Taehyung, pria kurus tersebut, sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan sedikit melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya saat menemukan Jungkook disana. Dirinya kemudian kembali menunduk menatap air yang merendam kakinya dan tanpa sadar memamerkan senyumannya.

"Ya, aku selalu menyukai pantai. Meskipun sangat panas."

"I can see that. Well, kau tidak akan rela berada dibawah terik matahari seperti ini jika kau tidak benar-benar menyukai pantai."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Jungkook dan Jungkook bersumpah suara itu begitu menggelitik telinganya dan membawa histeria yang bergejolak didalam perutnya.

"You got the point, Kim."

Dan setelahnya hanya hening yang menyelimuti keduanya. Taehyung yang masih asik bermain air dengan Jungkook yang terus memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pria kurus dihadapannya. Dia menyukai bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum atau bahkan terkadang tertawa kecil saat ombak yang menyapu kakinya sedikit mengenai celana yang dia gulung. Terlihat begitu indah dan mempesona saat sinar matahari yang dipantulkan oleh air laut yang begitu jernih mengenai sosoknya yang rupawan. Sekali lagi harus menahan nafas kala Taehyung menolehkan kepala padanya dengan senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kemarilah, ini menyenangkan."

"Kau salah, Im Taehyung. Ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari sekedar bermain air disana."

Taehyung mengernyit bingung namun juga dilingkupi rasa penasaran saat menatap Jungkook yang hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Semakin heran saat pria itu melebarkan senyumannya.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Melihatmu bahagia."

Mendengar hal itu mau tidak mau membuat semburat merah muncul diwajah Taehyung. Pemuda kurus itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah padam hingga telinga yang tentu saja mustahil karena Jungkook semakin melebarkan senyumannya disana. Begitu merutuki pria bertubuh kekar itu karena sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat didalam sana.

"What a nonsense."

"Kau memerah."

"I'm not. Just shut up."

"Oh, telingamu juga."

"Shut up, Jungkook!"

Pemuda Kim itu tertawa keras saat melihat Taehyung yang semakin memerah dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jungkook disana. Jika kau berpikir Jungkook akan diam saja, maka kau salah karena pria itu justru mengekor dibelakang Taehyung sambil terus mengejeknya melewati Seokjin dan Yugyeom yang sedari tadi menonton adegan drama yang mereka buat.

"Kim Jungkook, jangan lupa memakai pengaman jika kau melakukannya nanti. Aku selalu mendukungmu, sobat."

Teriakan Yugyeom yang dihadiahi pukulan cukup keras dikepalanya. Dirinya menoleh pada Seokjin yang tetap berdiri dengan tenang sebagai pelaku penganiaya sambir mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut karena pukulan tadi.

"Hyung, kenapa memukulku?!"

"Kau berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Yugyeom."

"Hey, aku hanya mengingatkan saudara kembarku untuk memakai cara aman. Kau mau adikmu jebol tanpa pengaman?"

Yang tentu saja mendapat pukulan lain dikepalanya namun disertai dengan tamparan dibibir Yugyeom. Berharap dengan itu bisa memperbaiki kerja otak dari pria jangkung disebelahnya itu.

"Itu sakit, hyu– Oh, Youngjae hyung!"

Yugyeom baru saja hendak menghampiri Youngjae yang baru saja keluar dari dalam penginapan menuju kolam renang yang ada dibawah sana jika saja pakaian yang dia pakai tidak ditarik dengan sadisnya oleh Seokjin. Dirinya tentu saja berusaha melepaskan diri untuk menghampiri pria manis yang saat ini sedang mendongak keatas dengan senyuman diwajahnya saat mengetahui Yugyeomlah yang memanggilnya.

"Yugyeom, kemarilah!"

"Aku akan kesana, tunggu sebentar. Ada pria tua yang terus mengoyak pakaia– astaga, berhenti memukulku, hyung!"

Pemuda manis dibawah sana memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua alis yang menyatu saat dirinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Yugyeom barusan. Disisi lain, Yugyeom sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari cengkraman Seokjin setelah dirinya menggigit lengan pria itu dengan kuat. Membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan sementara Yugyeom melarikan diri dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Dia bisa menghampiri pria manis itu sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan pakaianmu, Gyeom _-ah?"_

Pemuda gembul itu menatap heran pada Yugyeom yang datang dengan nafas tersengal juga penampilan yang cukup berantakan. Sepertinya tidak ada angin ribut atau semacamnya tadi, kenapa Yugyeom begitu berantakan? pikirnya.

"Aku baru saja bertarung dengan pria tua diatas sana, jangan khawatir."

"Ah, kau benar. Aku seperti mendengar suara ribut dari atas sana tadi. Tapi aku hanya menemukan Seokjin hyung saja. Dimana pria tua itu?"

Yugyeom melongo saat mendengarnya keluar dari bibir Youngjae. Dia tidak tahu kalau Youngjae bisa sepolos ini. Orang pun tahu pria tua yang dia maksud adalah Seokjin.

"Dia sudah pergi, jangan dipikirkan, hyung."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan mendekati Yugyeom untuk merapikan pakaiannya yang masih berantakan. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Yugyeom tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dia yakin Youngjae melakukannya diluar kesadarannya.

"Terimakasih, hyung."

Terkesiap saat dirinya menyadari apa yang dia lakukan dan mengambil langkah mundur sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa malu terlebih saat Yugyeom terus menatapnya dengan senyum lembut yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

"M-maaf, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya."

"Thats okay, aku senang kau melakukannya."

Mendaratkan telapak tangan besarnya diatas kepala si manis sebelum mengusak surai halusnya dengan gemas, membuat Youngjae sedikit tersipu merasakannya. Dia suka bagaimana tangan itu mengacak rambutnya. Terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Berhenti bertingkah manis, hyung. Aku bisa gila jika kau terus bertingkah seperti ini."

Perkataan yang mau tidak mau membawa semburat tipis dipipi gembul milik Youngjae. Sekali lagi, Youngjae berpikir bahwa Yugyeom itu berbahaya.

.

.

.

Senja telah menyapa ketika langit dipenuhi dengan perpaduan warna kuning, _orange,_ bahkan merah. Tampak matahari yang hanya tersisa separuhnya saja diujung garis katulistiwa sana. Menghantarkan perasaan takjub juga menenangkan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sekali lagi merasa begitu kagum dengan kuasa Tuhan akan semestanya.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh dua keluarga yang saat ini tengah berkumpul dihalaman kolam renang sebuah penginapan yang tidak jauh dari bibir pantai. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam yang terpampang jelas dihadapan mereka. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menggunakan kameranya untuk mengabadikan moment berharga itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka berkumpul bersama seperti sekarang. Selain untuk menyaksikan matahari yang kembali pada persinggahannya, mereka juga berencana untuk melakukan pesta _barbeque_ dadakan dihalaman belakang dekat kolam renang penginapan setelah sebelumnya Jinyoung dan Hoseok menyeret Jimin, Jackson dan Seokjin untuk ikut mereka ke supermarket tidak jauh dari sana.

"Paman, tolong jangan biarkan appa memasak daging-daging itu. Its a waste of time."

"Hey, what are you talking about. Appa mu ini sangat handal dalam hal bakar-membakar, Jackson."

"Appa, kau hampir menyebabkan kebakaran dirumah jika kau lupa."

Yang tentu saja dihadiahi jitakan dari sang ayah pada Jimin yang berkata dengan santainya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat perdebatan antara ayah dan anak keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Sebaiknya turuti saja perkataan anak-anakmu, Namjoon _-ah_. Aku tidak ingin membayar ganti rugi jika itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Oh, dude, seriously. Setidaknya kita dekat dengan kolam renang disini."

Namjoon melemparkan cengiran jenakanya pada Jaebum yang hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sedangkan putra dari keluarga Kim yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar candaan sang ayah yang sangat tidak lucu itu.

"Paman Jaebum, kau tidak perlu tertawa jika tidak ingin. Kami tahu itu tidak lucu."

Pernyataan lain dari Jungkook yang saat ini sedang asik memakan makanan ringannya itu membuahkan pitingan main-main dari ayahnya. Lalu dimana putra-putra dari keluarga Im? Mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan didapur sana. Yah, memang tidaj semuanya karena Seokjin sedang membantu ayahnya menyalakan api sedangkan Bambam bergabung bersama si kembar Kim dan juga Jackson dipinggir kolam. Namjoon, Jimin dan, Mark sendiri sedang menata tempat duduk untuk mereka semua nantinya. Dan semua mata beralih pada Hoseok dan Jinyoung yang datang dengan tumpukan daging dan lainnya ditangan mereka. Sedangkan Yoongi, Taehyung dan Youngjae menyusul dibelakangnya membawa sayuran untuk _wrap_ nya dan berbagai minuman lainnya. Tidak hanya itu, ada buah-buahan dan makanan ringan lainnya juga disana.

Jungkook dan Yugyeom yang sebelumnya terlihat tidak berminat pun langsung bangkit berlari menuju bahan-bahan itu diletakkan dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Keduanya semakin bersemangat kala Jaebum mulai membakar beberapa potong daging diatas perapian yang sudah disiapkan.

"Paman Im, tolong bakar dengan baik."

Sahutan kedua anak kembar itu hanya direspon dengan kekehan kecil oleh Jaebum sebelum mengiyakan permintaan mereka.

"Astaga, mereka itu."

Hoseok menghela nafas dalam melihat tingkah putra kembarnya yang terlihat tidak sopan itu. Sementara Jinyoung yang melihatnya pun tertawa geli dan menepuk bahu Hoseok dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa, Hoseok. Putramu saja tidak sungkan sama sekali."

"Ya, agak sedikit memalukan melihatnya."

"Biarkan saja. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada merasa canggung, benar?"

Istri dari Kim Namjoon itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Jinyoung dan yang lain sambil membuat masakan lainnya.

Semuanya tampak asik berbaur untuk mengobrol satu dengan yang lainnya. Tampak seperti sebuah keluarga besar yang benar-benar tengan menikmati liburan mereka setelah lama tidak melakukannya bersama. Jungkook yang sebelumnya sudah menyediakan kamera kesayangannya itu kini sedang berkeliling untuk mengabadikan moment kebersamaan mereka semua dihalaman belakang penginapan itu. Tidak jarang dia mengambil foto-foto _aib_ yang sengaja dia lakukan untuk dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya serta paman dan bibinya pun tidak luput dari kejahilannya. Disisi lain, Seokjin dan Mark kini tengah sibuk membantu Jaebum membakar daging-daging yang menggunung itu. Namjoon yang asik berbincang dengan Yoongi mengenai musik disebuah bangku yang sudah disediakan. Memang jauh sebelum Namjoon merintis perusahaannya, ayah dari Kim bersaudara merupakan salah satu produser musik yang karya-karyanya diakui oleh orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri memang memiliki ketertarikan besar dalam dunia musik. Tidak jarang dia diajak bekerja sama untuk melakukan sebuah project bersama musisi lainnya.

"Dagingnya sudah matang!"

Teriakan antusias dari Yugyeom yang mengundang semuanya untuk berkerubung disekitar perapian, menunggu giliran supaya bisa mendapatkan jatah daging yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu. Tampak Jungkook dan Yugyeom yang saling berebut disana meskipun masih banyak potong daging yang disediakan. Tidak jarang mereka mengambil jatah dari piring satu sama lain yang berakhir dengan argumen dan saling memiting satu sama lain. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menyaksikan tanpa berniat untuk memisahkan keduanya. Biarkanlah mereka dijadikan tontonan bagi yang lainnya.

"Hey, bodoh, kita melupakan bagian terbaiknya."

"Aku tidak bodoh, sialan. Jadi, apa yang kita lupakan?"

Jungkook merunduk untuk membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga saudara kembarnya. Apapun itu yang dibisikkan oleh Jungkook, keduanya segera bergegas masuk kedalam penginapan untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Sepertinya anakmu memiliki sebuah rencana, Namjoon _-ah._ "

"Ya, apapun itu, berdoalah agar kalian selamat."

Yang dijawab oleh gelak tawa dari yang lainnya. Keluarga Kim jelas sudah sangat mengenal tingkah laku dua anak kembar itu. Keduanya selalu memiliki ide-ide abnormal dikepala mereka. Jadi wajar saja jika Namjoon berkata demikian.

Selagi duo kembar Kim itu mengambil amunisi mereka, yang lainnya masih sibuk menikmati pesta dadakan disana. Bahkan tidak jarang Jimin secara terang-terangan menunjukkan perhatiannya ada Yoongi yang hanya dijawab ketus oleh sang empunya meskipun kedua pipinya sudah memerah. Jinyoung hanya bisa takjub melihat bagaimana Jimin bisa menerobos dinding tebal yang selalu Yoongi bangun bagi orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Ya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Yoongi merasa gugup didekat orang lain.

Namun semuanya sontak menoleh secara bersamaan kala mereka mendengar latar belakang musik yang biasanya terdengar dalam film animasi saat tokohnya melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Disana, nampaklah si kembar yang membawa beberapa plastik berisi kembang api juga beberapa batang petasan dipelukan mereka. Hoseok menepuk keningnya merasa begitu putus asa melihat tingkah kedua anak paling mudanya. Pantas saja mereka tiba-tiba menghilang beberapa jam yang lalu, rupanya keduanya mencari kembang api diluar sana.

"Pesta bukanlah pesta yang meriah tanpa kembang apa, benarkan appa?"

"That is my twins!"

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menepuk tangannya merasa bangga dengan putra kembarnya. Maka dengan itu, mereka berpindah menuju pinggir pantai untuk menyaksikan pesta kembang api dadakkan ala si kembar Kim dengan dibantu anak-anak yang lainnya tentu saja.

Jungkook menancapkan sebuah petasan berukuran sedang dan sedikit menguburnya didalam pasir supaya tidak terjatuh. Setelah yakin tidak akan bergoyang, dia menyuruh Yugyeom untuk membakarnya sebelum kemudian keduanya berlari kencang menjauhi batang petasan yang sumbunya sudah terbakar dengan kedua telinga yang ditutupi oleh telapak tangan mereka sendiri.

Saat petasan itu meluncur bebas dan meledak dilangit, keduanya melakukan highfive disertai dengan senyuman bangga dikedua wajah mereka. Sementara anggota keluarga yang lain hanya menikmati pemandangan indah dari petasan yang memekar indah dilangit cerah malam ini. Sekali lagi merasa bersyukur karena bisa berkumpul hangat dengan keluarga mereka. Karena tidak ada yang lebih indah dari rasa kebersamaan itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._


	15. Chapter 15

**_HOLIDAY_**

 _Part III : Unexpected Date_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, wake up."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berlutut disamping ranjang yang ditempati kakaknya. Menusuk-nusuk pipi milik Taehyung saat dirasa tidak ada respon dari sang empunya.

"Hyung, bangunlah. Kita kemari bukan untuk tidur. Ayo bermain diluar."

Namun pemuda kurus itu hanya mengubah posisinya membelakangi Youngjae yang kini sudah mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Dia bisa saja mengajak kakaknya yang lain untuk bermain, jika dia mengajaknya dua jam yang lalu. Tapi yang lainnya sudah terlanjur pergi dengan tujuan masing-masing. Yoongi yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah menyeret Jimin entah kemana, Seokjin yang juga pergi bersama Mark, Jackson, dan Bambam untuk menjelajah diluar sana. Jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengajak Taehyung untuk bermain bersama.

Sebenarnya masih ada Jungkook dan Yugyeom yang tersisa diruang tengah sana. Tapi mereka terlihat begitu mengantuk karena memang keduanyalah yang tidur paling terakhir.

"Taehyungie hyung, ayolah."

Youngjae beranjak menaiki ranjang tersebut dan mengguncangkan tubuh kakaknya sambil mengeluarkan rengekkan handalannya. Membuat Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya dengan susah payah untuk menatap sang adik. Melihat itu, Youngjae tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membangunkan kakaknya.

"Im Youngjae, adikku yang manis. Bisakah kau biarkan kakakmu untuk tidur sedikit lebih lama? Aku berjanji akan menemanimu sore nanti."

"Ah, hyung– Kenapa sore? Kita harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin selama kita berada disini. Ini kesempatan yang langka, kau tahu. Yang lain sudah pergi dua jam yang lalu. Jadi hanya kau dan aku yang tersisa disini."

Menghela nafas dengan dalam saat mendapati kakaknya sudah kembali menutup kedua matanya. Taehyung memang bukanlah _morning person_ , jadi sulit sekali untuk membangunkan dia dipagi hari. Namun seperti teringat sesuatu, Youngjae melebarkan senyumnya sambil melirik pada kakaknya.

"Hah, sepertinya aku akan keluar bersama Yugyeom saja jika seperti ini. Selamat bersenang-senang bersama Jungkook, hyung."

Saat hendak menuruni ranjang itu, Youngjae bisa merasakan bajunya yang ditarik oleh sebuah tangan dibelakangnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Dalam hati dia bersorak gembira karena berhasil memancing Taehyung. Dia tahu kalau Taehyung selalu merasa gugup jika berada didekat Jungkook, maka dari itu dia memanfaatkan keadaan itu supaya bisa membujuknya.

"Kita pergi bersama, Youngjae. Tunggu disini, aku akan bersiap-siap. Sebentar saja."

Dengan itu, Taehyung bergegas bangun untuk kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap secepat mungkin. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang kini sedang susah payah menahan tawanya yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Uh, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku hanya bosan dan ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusir rasa bosanku."

Taehyung menatap pada Youngjae dengan tatapan jengahnya saat mendengar jawaban sang adik. Ayolah, dia dibangunkan secara paksa dan sekarang adiknya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Dirinya hendak berbalik kembali menuju kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Yoongi saat dirinya mendapati Jungkook yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Oh, Taehyung dan Youngjae. Kupikir kalian sudah pergi sejak tadi?"

"Y-ya, kami memang baru saja hendak pergi."

Pemuda tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan baru saja akan melangkah melewati keduanya saat dirinya mendapatkan ide yang bagus.

"Aku dan Yugyeom akan ikut dengan kalian kalau begitu. Kau tidak keberatankan, Youngjae?"

Taehyung membelalakkan kedua irisnya saat Jungkook mengatakannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae dan meremas kaos yang dipakai adiknya berharap sang adik akan menolak pernyataan tersebut namun harapannya pupus saat melihat senyum cerah diwajah gempalnya.

"Tentu saja. Semakin ramai akan semakin menyenangkan. Benarkan, hyung?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyeret bocah sialan itu dulu. Tunggu kami dalam sepuluh menit."

Dengan itu, Jungkook berbalik pergi untuk memberitahu saudara kembarnya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Kau bilang hanya berdua, Youngjae."

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mengajak mereka karena kita sama-sama buta arah."

Youngjae mengedikkan bahunya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memenuju ruang tengah sambil menunggu si kembar Kim itu. Taehyung sendiri hanya meratapi sifat adiknya yang kelewat polos dan sedikit menyebalkan itu.

Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya merasa begitu gugup saat berada didekat Jungkook. Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pria itu menawarkan kenyamanan padanya. Tapi jantungnya yang terus berdetak secara abnormal sedikit menganggunya. Begitu keras hingga dia takut Jungkook akan mendengarnya. Akan sangat memalukan jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Menghela nafas berat sebelum melangkahkan kedua tungkai jenjangnya mengikuti Youngjae yang sudah duduk diatas sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Berharap tidak ada hal memalukan yang terjadi hari ini. Lagipula Youngjae memang benar mengenai keduanya yang benar-benar payah dalam memperhitungkan arah. Jadi mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengajak saudara kembar itu. Mereka terlihat meyakinkan.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Ayo kita pergi, hyung."

Dua Im bersaudara itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara dan mendapati Jungkook yang datang bersama Yugyeom dibelakangnya. Rupanya bocah itu benar mengenai dirinya yang akan menyeret saudara kembarnya itu melihat Jungkook yang datang sambil menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Yugyeom. Mereka berdua bangkit dari sofa yang sebelumnya diduduki dan bersama-sama berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menyetir?"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Jangan bercanda, Jungkook. Kau belum memiliki _SIM_."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan sebal. Menunjukkan kunci yang dia pegang sebelum beranjak memasuki mobil dihadapannya.

"Masuklah."

Putra ketiga dari keluarga Im itu memutar bola matanya malas sebelum membuka kursi penumpang yang ada dibelakang dan disusul oleh Youngjae. Dia tidak ingin duduk dibangku depan, itu sama saja bunuh diri.

"Kupikir kau akan duduk disampingku, hyung."

"Aku buta arah, jadi Yugyeom akan sangat membantu."

"Kau dengar itu, kawan? Aku tahu aku memang sangat berguna untukmu. Menyetirlah dengan baik dan ikuti kata-kataku."

Yugyeom menepuk bahu Jungkook yang menurut sang empunya sangat menyebalkan itu sesaat setelah memakai sabuk pengaman. Menyalakan mesin sebelum menjalankan mobil yang mereka tumpangi menuju tempat-tempat terkenal yang berada tidak jauh dari penginapan mereka.

.

.

.

Senja telah menyapa ketika keempat pemuda ititu menginjakkan kaki mereka dipasir pantai yang menjadi destinasi terakhir mereka hari ini. Sebenarnya mereka hanya membunuh waktu saja sebelum nantinya menuju restaurant yang ada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Saat berada dipusat souvenir tadi, mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Yoongi dan Jimin yang juga sedang membeli benda khas Hawaii sebagai buah tangan. Tapi keduanya langsung pergi saat Youngjae menawarkan untuk pergi bersama. Yah, sebenarnya Jiminlah yang menyeret Yoongi untuk pergi. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak ingin kencannya terganggu.

"Oh, sunset dipantai akan selalu menjadi favoritku."

"Kau benar, hyung. Sangat indah."

Youngjae ikut mendudukkan diri diatas pasir tepat disamping Taehyung. Menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah mereka dengan pemandangan yang terlukis jelas dihadapan mereka. Keduanya begitu puas berkeliling hari ini. Jungkook dan Yugyeom memang orang yang tepat untuk diajak berkeliling, duo kembar itu tahu betul seluk beluk yang mereka kunjung. Yah, tidak heran karena mereka berkata pernah mengunjungi Hawaii sebelumnya.

Taehyung sendiri sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Jungkook yang diam-diam selalu memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. Pemuda itu memang tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi sikapnya menunjukkan semuanya. Bagaimana Jungkook melindunginya ditengah keramaian, selalu dengan sigap membantunya, bahkan pria itu tidak segan untuk membawakan tas dan tentengan yang dibawa oleh Taehyung. Ingin membuat Taehyung lebih leluasa untuk mengeksplor, katanya. Dia tidak membantah jika dia menyukai itu semua. Hal-hal kecil yang mampu membuat hatinya terasa menghangat.

Sedangkan Youngjae sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bedanya, jika Jungkook terkesan lebih dewasa, maka Yugyeom adalah sebaliknya. Pria itu tidak segan untuk memeluk Youngjae saat mereka sedang terdesak ditengah keramaian dengan maksud untuk melindunginya. Yugyeom bahkan sudah mengambil alih tas punggung yang dia bawa sesaat mereka sampai ditujuan pertama. Pria itu juga berkali-kali menggoda Youngjae dengan mengatakan betapa manis dan menggemaskan dirinya yang tentu saja membuatnya memerah.

Lalu ada dimana duo Kim itu sekarang? Keduanya sedang pergi untuk membeli minuman tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Membiarkan sepasang saudara itu menikmati waktu keluarga mereka.

"Keputusanku mengajak Jungkook bukan hal yang buruk, benar?"

"Oh, shut up, Youngjae. Aku masih kesal soal itu. Kau membohongiku dan itu menyebalkan."

Taehyung menarik hidung Youngjae dengan gemas yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Youngjae hampir melayangkan protesnya saat melihat senyuman diwajah sang kakak yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Tapi memang benar, mengajak mereka memang bukan hal yang buruk."

"Hyung, kau tersenyum karena memikirkan Jungkook?"

"Apa? T-tentu saja tidak. Lagipula kau juga sama, Youngjae. Kau terlihat bahagia bersama dengan Yugyeom, benarkan? Tidak usah mengelak, ak–"

"Kau benar, hyung. Yugyeom orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Aku menyukainya."

Taehyung melebarkan kedua irisnya seakan bola matanya bisa keluar kapan saja saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sang adik. Sungguh, dia tahu adiknya memang sangat jujur dan _straight forward_. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Youngjae akan mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah. Maka dengan cepat Taehyung menarik tubuh gempal Youngjae kedalam pelukannya dan meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Tidak. Adikku yang manis ini masih terlalu muda untuk berpacaran. Aku tidak rela kau dimiliki orang lain. Tidak akan pernah. Kau adikku, kau milikku."

Pemuda kurus itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri sambil tetap memeluk sang adik dengan sangat erat. Membuat ekspresi sesedih mungkin saat membayangkan adiknya yang akan dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Lepaskan, hyung. Kau memeluk dengan terlalu kencang, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Dan berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, kalian semua sama saja. Bahkan Bambam juga sama."

"Tapi kau memang adik kecilku, Youngjae. Kau akan selalu menjadi adik kecilku."

"Hyung, hentikan. Ini memalukan–"

"Uh, sorry."

Keduanya berhenti dan terpaku saat mendengar deheman juga kata tersebut. Mengalihkan padangan mereka dengan patah-patah dan segera melepaskan pelukan mereka saat menemukan Yugyeom dan juga Jungkook disana.

"Ini minuman kalian."

Yugyeom mengambil langkah mendekati mereka untuk menyerahkan dua botol minuman yang dia pegang. Tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat melihat Youngjae yang menunduk malu dengan semburat merah yang manis dikedua pipinya. Oh, dia ingin sekali memeluk pria itu.

"Jadi perkataanmu mengenai saudara-saudaramu yang selalu memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil itu benar, hm?"

"K-kau bisa lihat sendiri, Gyeom."

"Im Youngjae, tapi kau memang adik kecilku!"

"Tapi, hyung–"

"Hey, hey, sudahlah."

Jungkook menengahi keduanya dan beralih menatap Taehyung yang sedang merengut sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian mendaratkan tangan besarnya diatas kepala Taehyung untuk mengacak surainya dengan gemas. Serius, Taehyung terlihat menggemaskan sekali sekarang.

"Ah, Youngjae hyung, kau menggemaskan sekali."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Yugyeom sudah membawa Youngjae kedalam rengkuhannya membuat Youngjae bersandar didada bidangnya dengan nyaman. Youngjae yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya didada milik pria jangkung itu menahan malu. Membuat Yugyeom semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Youngjae.

Melihat orang lain memeluk adiknya seperti itu membuat Taehyung hampir saja menghampiri keduanya jika saja tidak ada tangan kekar yang merangkul kedua bahunya untuk pergi dari sana. Taehyung memberontak tentu saja, tapi apa daya jika kekuatan pria disampingnya itu lebih besar darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jungkook. Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku diambil olehnya."

"Uh-huh, ayo kita pergi. Biarkan mereka memiliki waktu berdua."

"Tapi, Jungkook–"

"Diam atau kucium."

Pernyataan yang sontak membuat Taehyung terdiam dan menuruti Jungkook yang masih menyeretnya menjauh. Serius, Jungkook itu hobi sekali menyeret orang lain.

"K-kau bercanda."

"Bercanda? Aku bisa membuktikannya jika kau mau."

Pemuda Kim itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung yang kini dengan refleks menutup matanya. Membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda kurus dalam rangkulannya ini. Taehyung bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook diwajahnya, dia yakin Jungkook hanya beberapa sentimeter terpisah darinya.

"Kau manis, Taehyung."

Pemuda kurus itu refleks membuka kedua matanya dan sesegera mungkin menyesali keputusan itu karena, demi koleksi _Gucci_ miliknya, wajah mereka dekat sekali dan dia merasa bisa meleleh kapan saja saat kedua iris karamelnya terpaku pada iris tajam milik Jungkook.

"Jungkook, apa perlu kupesankan kamar hotel? Sepertinya kalian membutuhkannya."

Dengan segera Taehyung memisahkan tubuh keduanya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari Jungkook yang tentu saja mustahil. Sementara Jungkook tertawa sinis dan menatap pada Yugyeom yang masih merangkul Youngjae dalam pelukannya sebelum mengacungkan jari tengah oada saudara kembarnya itu.

" _Fuck you, dude."_

 _"No, buddy. Fuck him instead."_

Percakapan dua saudara kembar yang sangat tidak membantu. Dia bisa merasakan panas dipipinya yang merambat menuju telinganya. Oh, dasar dua Kim sialan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Sudah kukatakan bahwa Yugyeom itu sialan."

Jungkook kembali merangkul Taehyung untuk pergi dari sana. Hari sudah malam dan sepertinya jam makan malam sudah tiba. Jadi dia akan membawa pemuda kurus itu menuju restaurant yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Oh, kau sudah mau pergi? Well, goodluck, buddy. Jangan lupa memakai pengaman."

"Shut your god-damned mouth, Yugyeom! Come along with your boyfriend and lets have a dinner. I'll kill you once we reached home."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._


	16. Chapter 16

**_HOLIDAY_**

 _Part IV :_ _Confession_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tae, dimana Yoongi hyung?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya jadi benda persegi yang ada digenggamannya untuk menatap pada sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Memutar bola matanya malas kala mendapati pria itu sudah memamerkan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Dia semakin yakin bahwa Jimin ini adalah seorang masokis mengingat sikap Yoongi padanya selama ini.

"Dude, kau ini benar-benar seorang masokis sejati ya?"

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi masokis jika itu untuk Yoongi hyung."

"Kau memang sinting, Jim."

Pemuda tampan itu tertawa keras mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung semakin yakin bahwa sahabat lamanya itu memang sudah gila.

"Jadi, dimana Yoongi hyung?"

"Dikamar, sedang tidur. Kusarankan kau tid– JIMIN, KAU BENAR-BENAR SINTING!"

Teriakan keras Taehyung yang hanya dinggap angin lalu oleh Jimin. Pria bertubuh tegap itu melangkah cepat menuju kamar yang ditempati Yoongi, tidak sabar bertemu dengan pujaannya. Tadi Taehyung mengatakan bahwa Yoongi sedang tidur. Oh, ini kesempatan langka untuk melihat wajah tidur pemuda manis bermulut pedas itu.

Menekan kenop pintu berlabel _Yoongi-Taehyung_ itu dengan perlahan dan mendorongnya, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Jimin mengambil langkah perlahan menuju ranjang berukuran tidak terlalu besar yang kira-kira cukup untuk ditiduri dua orang itu dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada seonggok tubuh yang masih berbaring tenang diatas ranjang. Berjongkok tepat disisi ranjang dan tersenyum kala mendapati wajah tenang milik pemuda manis yang sedang tidur dalam posisi menyamping itu.

Sungguh, Yoongi yang sedang tertidur sangat berbeda dengan saat pemuda manis itu terjaga. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dengan mata yang terpejam damai dan bibir sedikit terbuka. Jimin dibuat tambah gemas melihat posisinya yang meringkuk membuatnya terlihat lebih mungil diatas ranjang itu. Jika seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Yoongi adalah pria bermulut pedas dengan ekspresi tak beriaknya.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk kemudian meletakkannya diatas kepala Yoongi dan mengelus surainya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Jika kau bertanya apa Jimin jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis dihadapannya? maka jawabannya adalah _Ya._ Jimin sudah jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona seorang Im Yoongi bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yah, Jimin memang sedikit terkejut dengan sikap pria _nya_. Tapi, siapa peduli? Jimin sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengejar Yoongi. Dan dia tidak akan berhenti sampai pria ini menjadi miliknya.

Pemuda tampan itu mendengus geli saat Yoongi sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat padanya saat dia menghentikan belaian tangannya disurai halus milik Yoongi. Sepertinya Yoongi menyukai belaian dikepalanya saat sedang tidur.

Sebenarnya rencana dia kemari ingin membangunkan Yoongi dan kembali menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Tapi dirinya tidak tega untuk membangunkan Yoongi dari tidur damainya itu. Lagipula Jimin begitu menyukai wajah tidur milik Yoongi. Begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Jimi bisa saja menatap wajah itu seharian penuh tanpa takut merasa bosan sama sekali. Namun selang beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendapati Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Jimin terkekeh geli melihat Yoongi yang sekarang tengah mengucek matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

"Selamat siang, manis."

Yoongi menghentikan usapannya pada kedua matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang masih memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk dirinya sadar bahwa pria menyebalkan itu benar-benar ada disana.

"Sial, sedang apa kau disini Jimin?!"

"Menatapmu yang tidur seperti bayi."

"Shit, aku tidak tidur seperti bayi!"

Yoongi bangkit dari baringannya sambil menatap tajam pada Jimin yang masih berjongkok disamping ranjang yang dia tempati. Benarkan? Yoongi yang sedang tertidur itu sangat berbeda dengan Yoongi yang sedang terjaga.

"Tapi kau menggemaskan, Yoongi. Sama seperti bayi."

"Jimin, aku lebih tua darimu."

"Kita tidak memerlukan itu saat menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Yoongi memicingkan matanya pada Jimin kala kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari mulut pemuda yang kini sudah mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang. Kekasih? Dia pasti bercanda.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Belum."

Pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat mengoreksi kalimat yang dikeluarkan Yoongi. Menatap pada pemuda manis itu dengan tatapan tajam namun teduhnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada pria _nya._ Membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah murah dikedua pipinya.

"Kau melantur, Jimin."

"No, I'm not. Kau memang akan menjadi kekasihku, Yoongi. Mau bertaruh soal itu?"

Yoongi mendengus sebal mendengarnya. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi Jimin memang benar. Setelah cukup lama selalu bersama dengan pemuda tampan itu, dia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Perasaan yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh didalam hatinya yang selalu membawa euphoria menyenangkan kala dia sedang bersama dengan pria tampan itu. Berkali-kali Yoongi berusaha menepisnya namun berkali-kali juga dia gagal. Karena jika Yoongi mulai menampik perasaannya, maka Jimin akan membuat perasaan itu tumbuh lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Otaknya memang tidak menginginkan Jimin, tapi hatinya menangis-nangis akan keberadaan pria itu. _His heart craving for Jimin._

"Berhenti memikirkanku, Yoongi. Aku ada dihadapanmu, sekarang."

"A-aku tidak sedang memikirkanmu."

"Kau terbata, Yoongi. Berhenti berbohong."

Pemuda manis itu mendengus sebal dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jimin. Jimin itu menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu bisa menebak apa yang ada dikepala Yoongi. Dan itu sangat, sangat menyebalkan.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Bangun dan bersiaplah, Yoongi. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin tidur seharian ini."

"Kau harus mau. Bangun atau aku menggendongmu dan memandikanmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Jimin sebelum bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar tersebut dengan wajah bersungut-sungut menahan kesal. Sudah berapa kali Yoongi bilang kalau Jimin itu sangat menyebalkan.

Disisi lain, Jimin hanya tersenyum geli melihat Yoongi berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan menghentakkan kakinya. _Manis,_ itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini, Yoon."

" _GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU IDIOT!"_

Teriakan Yoongi yang berhasil membuat Jimin tertawa keras disana. Tidak ingin membuat Yoongi semakin marah, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan wajah sumringah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Oh, dia sangat menantikannya.

.

"Wow, aku tidak percaya kau selamat, Jim."

Pemuda bertubuh tegap yang saat ini tengah duduk disofa itu mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pernyataan dari Taehyung. Memangnya apa yang habis dia lakukan sampai Taehyung mengatakan hal itu? Dia hanya membangunkan Yoongi tadi. Taehyung yang mengerti bahwa Jimin tidak menangkap maksudnya, mendudukkan diri tepat disamping sahabatnya itu dan lantas merangkul lehernya.

"Kuberitahu. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang selamat setelah membangunkan Yoongi hyung. Kau dengar itu, Jim? Dan sebuah keajaiban kau keluar dengan wajah sumringah seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Yoongi hyung terlihat menggemaskan saat baru saja bangun tidur, Tae. Kau ini bicara apa?"

Taehyung melepaskan rangkulannya dileher Jimin perlahan dengan mata membelalak lebar seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar. Menggemaskan? Yang benar saja.

"Seriously, Jim? Kau rusak, man."

Jimin terbahak keras mendengarnya. Sungguh, sahabatnya ini terlalu berlebihan. Tidak terima dikatai rusak, Jimin memiting leher Taehyung tanpa ampun dengan tawa terus terdengar dari mulutnya. Namun segera menghentikan kegiatannya itu saat matanya menangkap Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"Aku pergi dulu, kawan. Pujaanku sudah menunggu."

Jimin mengusak rambut Taehyung sebelum bangkit dan menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Merebut benda persegi itu dan meletakkannya didalam tas yang Yoongi bawa sebelum merangkul prianya keluar. Mengundang dengusan sebal dari sang empunya.

"Berhenti bertidak semaumu, Jimin."

"Kau hanya berputar dimenu handphonemu, Yoongi. Berhenti berpura-pura menyibukkan diri. Lebih baik berkencan bersamaku."

"Berkencan, _your ass._ "

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kau sudah sefrontal itu, Yoon. Baiklah, baiklah. Bokongku memang menarik. Yah, tidak semenarik bokongmu, _sih._ "

" _For god fuckin' sake, Kim Jimin. Shut your god-damned mouth!"_

" _Yes, honey. You're very welcome._ "

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dengan frustasi. Menghadapi Jimin memang sangat menguras energinya. Jadi dia hanya menurut saja saat pria itu membukakan pintu mobil dihadapan mereka untuknya. Bahkan pemuda tampan itu repot-repot memakaikan _seatbelt_ untuknya. Setelah yakin Yoongi duduk dengan aman dan nyaman, Jimin segera berjalan memutari mobil hitam tersebut dan menduduki kursi kemudi. Melirik sedikit pada Yoongi, dan tersenyum geli saat melihat pemuda manis _nya_ masih dalam mode merajuk sebelum menjalankan _BMW Z4_ sewaannya menuju tempat destinasinya kali ini. Menyeringai kecil kala mengingat rencananya hari ini.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya kala menangkap ekspresi sumringah milik Jimin. Dia menangkap gerak-gerik aneh milik dari pemuda disampingnya. Yah, Jimin memang aneh. Tapi kali ini jauh lebih aneh dan itu mencurigakan baginya.

"Jimin, berhenti tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Oh, sayang, sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan membawamu keluar untuk berkencan."

"Kau terlihat meragukan."

Terkekeh geli mendengar pernyataan tersebut dari Yoongi. Jimin melirik sebentar pada Yoongi yang masih menatapnya dengan mata yang memicing padanya. Membuatnya harus menahan desakkan untuk tertawa keras karenanya.

"Ayolah, Yoongi. Aku tidak mungkin mencelakaimu, kau tahu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukannya, _darl._ "

" _Stop it,_ Jimin. Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu. Kau bukan kekasihku."

"Belum, Yoongi. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Berdebat dengan Jimin tidak akan ada habisnya. Pria itu selalu memiliki jawaban untuk membalasnya. Yah, dia munafik jika mengatakan dirinya tidak menginginkan Jimin. Dia memang menginginkan pria itu, tapi dia memilih untuk mengelak. Dia hanya malu, _okay?_

Omong-omong soal kencan, dia datang ke Hawaii untuk liburan bersama keluarga. Bukan untuk disandera oleh Jimin setiap harinya selama mereka berada disini. Yah, tidak setiap hari memang. Tapi tetap saja. Dan dia tidak melihat yang lainnya sejak tadi pagi, hanya Taehyung yang sedang bersama dengan Jimin tadi. Apa dia ditinggal lagi?

"Kita sampai."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan mendapati pantai yang tidak terlalu ramai terhampar luas dihadapannya. Segera keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut sesaat setelah melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang melingkari tubuhnya. Walaupun penginapan yang mereka tempati begitu dekat dengan pantai, tapi tidak ada permainan yang bisa dia mainkan disana. Maka ketika dia mendapati beberapa orang yang sedang bermain permainan air dihadapannya, dia langsung merasa bersemangat akan hal itu. Dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika mengingat bahwa dirinya tidak membawa pakaian ganti sama sekali yang mau tidak mau harus membuatnya menelan rasa kecewanya bulat-bulat.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Tidak ada. Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat senyum Yoongi yang terlihat sekali sangat dipaksakan. Namun tersenyum sesaat setelah dirinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yoongi.

"Bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Apalagi? Kudengar kau menyukai permainan pantai?"

"Tapi–"

"Jangan khawatir tentang pakaianmu, Yoongi. Disini ada banyak toko yang menjual berbagai pakaian. Ayo."

Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab, pemuda tegap itu sudah menarik tangannya sesaat setelah berhasil mengambil alih tas yang dia pakai. See? Jimin selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Meskipun begitu, kali ini Yoongi tidak akan protes karena memang ini yang Yoongi inginkan sejak mereka sampai di Hawaii.

.

Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka ketika senja sudah menyapa. Cukup banyak wahana yang mereka coba hari ini dan memutuskan mengakhirinya dengan belajar _surfing_. Keduanya berhasil berdiri diatas papan panjang masing-masing tapi memang dasarnya Yoongi itu pemalas, dia hanya berbaring diatas papan setelah beberapa kali berhasil berdiri. Sedangkan Jimin, pria itu terus melakukan hal-hal yang baru baginya. Dengan didampingi oleh _professional_ tentu saja. Maka sesaat setelah mengembalikan papan seluncur yang mereka pakai, keduanya mendudukkan diri dibibir pantai. Membiarkan air laut mencium kaki mereka disana. Lagipula tubuh mereka sudah basah setelah seharian bermain dilaut.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Ya, sangat menikmati. Terimakasih."

" _Nah, that was nothing._ Aku senang kau menikmatinya. Terlebih kau tidak banyak menggerutu hari ini."

"Aku memang menikmatinya, tapi aku lebih senang dunia digitalku."

Jimin terkekeh geli melihat Yoongi yang berusaha mengelaknya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya. Terlebih dengan bibirnya yang tanpa sadar dia kerucutkan. Ingin rasanya dia membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan menciumnya tepat dibibir, mengatakan bahwa Yoongi itu miliknya. Tapi tidak, dia belum mau mati. Melakukan itu semua sama saja bunuh diri. Meskipun bertubuh mungil, tapi dia yakin Yoongi bisa mematahkan hidungnya dengan kepalan tangan putihnya jika dia membuat Yoongi marah.

Setelahnya, hening melingkupi keduanya. Jimin yang sibuk menatap Yoongi dan Yoongi yang sibuk menikmati suasana senja dipantai itu. Tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Jimin sama sekali. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu dan tidak ada gunanya melarang Jimin. Pria itu akan tetap melakukannya. Tidak hanya menatap, Jimin biasanya mengatakan kalimat-kalimat random seperti _Yoongi, aku ingin memilikimu_ atau _menikahlah denganku malam ini._ Dia tahu Jimin hanya asal bicara. Makanya Yoongi hanya mengabaikannya saja.

"Yoon, kau itu sangat menarik. Kau tahu itu?"

Benarkan? Jimin memang seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Yoongi tidak tahu Jimin itu serius dengan perasaannya atau tidak. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu, Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin adalah tipe pria yang suka main-main. Ditambah dengan sorot jenaka yang selalu dia tunjukkan setiap waktu. Dia hanya merasa bahwa dia harus berhati-hati dengan Jimin.

Jimin sendiri sudah berkali-kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi selalu menghindarinya jika ditanyai mengenai jawaban. Dia tidak mau menyesal nantinya. Dia takut sakit hati. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak bisa mengelak jika dia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pesona milik seorang Kim Jimin.

Ditatapnya Jimin yang sudah bangkin berdiri disampingnya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

" _Come on,_ _you'll catch a cold._ "

Uluran tangan yang senang hati disambut oleh Yoongi. Memang benar jika dia sudah mulai merasa kedinginan akibat bajunya yang basah. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya kala mendengar keributan yang terjadi tidak jauh dari mereka, namun memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi kemudian dia menangkap sosok yang berlari kencang kearah mereka dengan sebilah pisau lipat ditangannya. Semuanya terasa bagaikan _slow motion_ bagi Yoongi. Bagaimana pria yang memakai topeng hitam itu menancapkan bilah tajam yang berada digenggamannya pada tubuh Jimin, bagaimana seringaian jahat itu ditujukan padanya dan bagaimana pria itu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Dan seperti kembali pada _mode_ semula, Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang mencengkram genggaman tangan mereka sebelum jatuh diatas pasir dengan keras. Bisa dilihatnya pisau itu menancap dipinggang Jimin mulai mengeluarkan darah segar yang menodai swimsuit putih yang dia pakai.

"Jimin? Jimin– hey, tatap mataku. Kau dengar aku?"

Yoongi mengangkat setengah badan Jimin dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya. Airmata sudah menganak sungai dikedua pipinya yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan. Matanya terus menatap nanar pada mata Jimin yang kini sudah hampir tertutup. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum dan meraih pipi Yoongi untuk menghapus airmatanya dengan tangan bergetarnya yang bernoda darah. Meringis kecil sebelum terkekeh pelan menatap Yoongi.

"Pipimu terkena noda darah– ssh.. ma-maafkan aku."

"Diam, Jimin. Aku akan cari bantuan. Jangan tutup matamu! Kau dengar aku, keparat?!"

Jimin kembali terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir bergetar Yoongi. Pria _nya_ itu memang benar-benar bermulut pedas rupanya.

"Kau bahkan berkata kasar saat a–ku hampir mati–"

"Berhenti bicara, brengsek! Kau tidak akan mati! Tidak akan!"

"Aku m-mencintaimu, Yoongi. Ugh– selalu."

Tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, kedua kelopak mata Jimin tertutup secara perlahan. Menyembunyikan iris tajamnya yang selalu menatap lembut serta jenaka padanya. Yoongi meraung ditengah tangisannya dan memeluk tubuh lemas Jimin dengan begitu erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Menyesali dirinya yang begitu keras kepala terhadap perasaanya pada jimin. Menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa mencegah kejadian ini untuk terjadi.

Tidak. Jimin tidak mungkin mati. Jimin tidak boleh mati. Jimin adalah pria brengsek. Dia tidak akan meninggal secepat ini. Maka dengan menahan tangisannya, Yoongi mengambil tangan kanan milik Jimin untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Setelah yakin dia merasakan denyutannya, Yoongi meletakkan tubuh Jimin dengan perlahan diatas pasir untuk segera mencari bala bantuan. Dirinya tidak mungkin mampu mengangkat tubuh Jimin dengan tubuh lemasnya. Lagipula Jimin jauh lebih berat daripada dirinya.

"Yoongi hyung, apa yang– ASTAGA, JIMIN!"

Taehyung datang bersama dengan Jungkook disampingnya. Keduanya begitu terkejut melihat keadaan Jimin. Maka tanpa menunggu lama, Jungkook langsung bertindak mengambil alih tubuh Jimin sementara Taehyung memeluk kakaknya dengan sangat erat. Berusaha menenangkan tangisan sang kakak yang kembali pecah. Yoongi hampir membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada Jimin namun Taehyung mencegahnya yang mau tidak mau membuat Yoongi berusaha memberontak.

"Tidak hyung, Jungkook sedang mengeluarkan pisaunya. Jangan melihat kebelakang, itu akan menyakitimu."

"Tapi Tae, ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku bisa bertindak lebih cepat, ini tidak akan terjadi. Kalau saja aku tidak terus mengabaikan perasaanku, aku tidak mungkin menyesali ini semua. Ini semua salahku. Aku–"

"Ya, ini semua memang salahmu, Yoongi. Kau membunuh kakakku."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat-erat kala dirinya mendengar Jungkook mengeluarkan kalimat menyakitkan itu. Membuat Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh sang kakak dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Yoongi hyung. Kita tidak tahu kronologinya."

"Tapi itulah kenyataanya, Taehyung! Dia bahkan mengatakannya sendiri!"

Kedua orang itu mulai saling berteriak pada satu sama lain. Yoongi sendiri yang sudah berhenti menangis, hanya terdiam dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Bukan hanya matanya, tapi juga hatinya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, brengsek! Ka–"

"HENT–"

Tidak tahan dengan dua orang yang saling berteriak itu, Yoongi melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Taehyung dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dirinya mematung saat mendapati sosok dihadapannya. Itu Jimin. Itu memang Jimin. Tapi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Bahkan pria itu sudah berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah ilusi.

"Hey, Yoongi."

Dengan segera, Yoongi menubruk tubuh tegap itu dan memeluk leher Jimin dengan erat. Ini memang Jimin _nya._ Bukan ilusi. Airmata kembali mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Merasa bersyukur bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja. Setelah beberapa lama tetap dalam posisi yang sama, Jimin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap tepat kedalam manik jernih milik Yoongi.

"Im Yoongi. Kau tahu, aku memang brengsek dan suka main-main. Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi yang kau inginkan. Aku liar. Aku tidak suka terikat."

Jimin mengambil kedua tangan Yoongi dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil tetap menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam. Yoongi sendiri masih melongo ditempatnya. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu bahwa aku juga tidak suka melihatmu terikat dengan orang lain. Aku ingin kau. Untukku. Menjadi milikku. Aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun kedepannya. Aku terlalu brengsek untuk berjanji. Untuk yang terakhir kali ini aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Tuhan bahwa aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu, mencintaimu seumur hidupku, jika kau menerimaku sebagai bagian dari hidupmu. Nyawaku adalah taruhannya. Jadi, Im Yoongi, _would you give me an honor to be part of your beautiful life?_ "

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yoongi segera menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah yakin dengan perasaannya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan pria dihadapannya ini. Dia mencintai pria ini. Dengan sepenuh hati. Dia tidak ingin lagi menjadi munafik. Dia memang tidak ingin sakit hati, tapi dia lebih tidak ingin menyesal nantinya.

Jimin yang melihat sang pujaan menganggukkan kepalanya segera membawa pria itu kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Yoongi sudah menjadi miliknya, seperti apa yang selama ini dia impi-impikan. Mendongak keatas dengan wajah bahagianya sambil terus memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Dia akan menepati perjanjiannya. Harus. Karena dia sudah berjanji pada Tuhan, bukan yang lain.

Bisa didengar oleh Yoongi tepukan tangan yang cukup ramai dari kejauhan dan dia tersentak kagel melihat keluarganya juga keluarga Jimin berjalan menghampiri mereka. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Yugyeom dengan pakaian persis seperti yang dipakai penjahat tadi. Jadi ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana Jimin?

" _Woah, son! I'm so proud of you!_ _That was such a great act!_ Kau memang bajingan.

" _Well, thanks, dad?"_

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan menepuk bahunya merasa bangga. Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang justru malah menarik telinga Jimin dengan begitu keras, mempuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Kim Jimin, kau benar-benar harus berhenti mengeluarkan ide-ide gila. Bagaimana jika pisau itu benar-benar menusukmu?"

"Astaga, eomma. Berhentilah berpikir negatif. Bahkan appa tidak memarahiku."

"Ya, karena kalian sekongkol."

"Tunggu, jadi itu benar-benar pisau sungguhan?"

Yoongi menatap pada Jungkook yang kini sedang memegang pisau lipat tersebut. Mengedikkan bahunya kala Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Pemuda manis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yugyeom yang dengan santainya memainkan topeng yang ada digenggamannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Yugyeom menunjuk pada Jimin yang masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan rencana dari Jimin."

"Kau memang benar-benar sinting, Jim."

"Ayolah, Tae. Kau sangat tidak kreatif sekali hari ini terus mengataiku sinting."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh sebelum berjalan meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu dengan berapi-api.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau memang benar-benar sinting, keparat."

"Yoongi! Hey, kau mau kemana, sayang? Yoon– hey, jangan mengabaikanku!"

Kedua pemuda yang sedang kasmaran itu berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan keluarga mereka yang kini hanya menatap dengan tatapan maklum. Jelas saja Yoongi marah setelah mengetahui rencananya yang terkesan bermain-main dengan nyawa.

"Sepertinya kau dan aku memang benar-benar akan berbesan, Namjoon."

"Kau yakin ingin mempunyai menantu brengsek sepertinya, tuan Im? Kau mendengarnya sendiri tadi."

"Yah, dia terlihat menjanjikan dalam menjamin kehidupan anakku. Jimin cinta mati pada Yoongi, dia bisa saja memberikan kekuasaannya pada anakku."

Namjoon menyeringai pada Jaebum yang juga dibalas dengan seringaian. Tentu saja mereka semua mengetahui bahwa dua kepala keluarga itu hanya bergurau saja. Melihat sang suami yang tidak akan berhenti disitu saja, Jinyoung menarik Hoseok meninggalkan mereka berdua menyusul anak-anak mereka yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan pergi. Lagipula hari sudah malam dan mereka berdua merasa sangat lapar sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continue.._


End file.
